


Scream

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Human Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Vampire Louis, Vampire Sex, naprawdę dużo seksu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Harry jest młodym lekarzem, któremu udaje się dostać staż w szpitalu. Jego przełożonym jest atrakcyjny i gburowaty doktor Tomlinson, któremu chłopak stara się dopiec. Gdzieś po drodze jednak zostaje nim zauroczony i poznaje pewien mroczny sekret.Albo:AU, gdzie Harry to młody lekarz, a Louis kilkuset letni wampir. Trochę relacji love/hate i ostrego seksu.OSTRZEŻENIA:to wampirze AU, więc będzie trochę zabawy z krwią, ostry seks i duża różnica wieku (jakieś 300 lat, to dopiero age gap) no i nie zabijcie mnie za daddy kink, który po prostu się tam przypadkiem wkradł!





	

Harry miał na sobie biały kitel, a długie włosy spiął w kok i po raz pierwszy do dawna czuł się naprawdę spełniony. To jego pierwszy dzień w tym szpitalu w roli stażysty, ale miał wrażenie, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Od zawsze marzył o zostaniu lekarzem, a fakt, że udało mu się dostać staż w tak prestiżowym miejscu był prawdziwym wyróżnieniem. W końcu był dość młody jak na lekarza; dopiero co skończył studia, więc to oczywiste, że nie mogliby go zatrudnić od tak. Musiał najpierw przejść coś w rodzaju testu, niezależnie od tego, że jego ojczym jest dyrektorem szpitala i gdyby nie on Harry pewnie wylądowałby w jakimś podrzędnym ośrodku, podając jedzenie pacjentom.  
Jednak tutaj miał okazję się wykazać. Jeżeli jego przełożony, którym był niejaki doktor Malik uzna, że sprawuje się dobrze, może już za kilka miesięcy dostać tutaj stałą pracę. Oczywiście, ważniejsze był zdanie ordynatora oddziału, ale chłopak był dobrej myśli. Od starszych kolegów z uczelni dowiedział się, że najczęściej ordynatorzy mają kompletnie gdzieś statystów i są dla nich obojętni. To najczęściej starsi mężczyźni, z długoletnim doświadczeniem, którzy takie podrzędne pracę, jak uczenie młodych lekarzy zostawiali innym swoim podwładnym i nie wtrącali się w ich wybory.  
Harry był podekscytowany i nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z doktorem Malikiem. Chciał już na początku być miły, więc postanowił przynieść mu kawę. Nie uważał tego za podlizywanie się, po prostu pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze, a on naprawdę potrzebował tej pracy. Zapukał do jego gabinetu i dopiero gdy usłyszał 'proszę', otworzył je, uśmiechając się promiennie. Mężczyzna, którego ujrzał spojrzał się na niego spode łba, lustrując wzrokiem.  
Serce Harry'ego stanęło, co było dość zabawne, bo znajdował się na wydziale kardiologii. Jednak naprawdę nigdy nie widział kogoś piękniejszego niż doktor Malik. Był od niego starszy, ale nie przesadnie, bo jego wiek ocenił na trzydzieści parę lat. Może i nieco niższy, ale sprawiał wrażenie silnego i dominującego. Miał cudowne karmelowe włosy, które ułożone były w artystyczny nieład i najbardziej niebieskie oczy, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Przypominały Harry'emu głębię oceanu i trochę pożałował, że opuszczał w liceum zajęcia z literatury, żeby się pouczyć biologii, bo miał ochotę teraz napisać kilka poematów na temat jego piękna. Dodatkowym atutem był delikatny zarost, który dodawał mu męskości i sprawiał, że kolana młodszego jeszcze bardziej się uginały, bo to od zawsze był jego słaby punkt. Lubił starszych mężczyzn i nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma tyle godzin dziennie z tym lekarzem, bez ciągłej chęci klęknięcia przed nim.  
— Dzień dobry panu — w końcu odezwał się, kiedy już skończył podziwiać jego urodę. Wyciągnął do przodu dłoń, w drugiej trzymając kawy, ale mężczyzna wydawał się tego nie zauważyć. Harry powoli i z małym zmieszaniem opuścił rękę. — Nazywam się Harry Styles.  
— Jesteś tym stażystą, tak? — spytał, patrząc na niego z lekką niechęcią. To jednak nie zmniejszyło entuzjazmu chłopaka, ponieważ domyślał się, że starsi pracownicy są sceptycznie nastawieni do ludzi zaraz po studiach.  
— Tak — potwierdził, potwierdzając to ruchem głowy. — Przyniosłem panu kawę. Nie wiedziałem, jaką pan lubi, więc wziąłem czarną i latte, ale mam też cukier...  
— Masz być lekarzem, nie kelnerką — prychnął doktor, odkładając papiery na bok. Przeszedł się kilka kroków stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak naprawdę miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję, ponieważ coś w tej obojętności i butności niesamowicie na niego działało. — Poza tym, ja nie pijam kawy.  
— Przepraszam, doktorze — odparł, chociaż tak właściwie te przeprosiny były zbyteczne, bo nic złego nie zrobił. Był jednak przerażony, bo nie miał pojęcia, czego spodziewać się po mężczyźnie. Starszy zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej i Harry spiął wszystkie mięśnie, czekając na jego następny ruch.  
Nagle jednak otworzyły się drzwi i chłopak odwrócił się. Stał w nich uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, również w białym kitlu. Miał ciemną karnację, czarne włosy i bardzo długie rzęsy. Rownież był przystojny, może nie aż tak, jak pierwszy lekarz, ale tamten po prostu był w typie Harry'ego.  
— A kogo my tutaj mamy? — spytał przyjaźnie, patrząc się na Stylesa.  
— Henry Styles, twój nowy pupilek, Malik — odezwał się ten o niebieskich oczach i Harry przez chwilę był oszołomiony. Szybko jednak przeczytał plakietkę z imieniem, którą mieli obaj mężczyźni i zorientował się, że przypadkowo wziął pierwszego lekarza za kogoś innego. Tamten nazywał się „Tomlinson" i Harry nie wiedział, czy czuje ulgę czy smutek, że to nie u niego będzie się szkolił.  
— Harry Styles — poprawił go chłopak, znowu wyciągając dłoń do przodu. Tym razem jednak otrzymał uścisk i radosny uśmiech od doktora Malika.  
— Miło mi cię poznać, jestem doktor Zayn Malik — przedstawił się. — Pracuję tutaj na tym oddziale kardiologicznym już od kilkunastu lat, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy mieli żadnych problemów.  
Harry zlustrował go wzrokiem. Mężczyzna nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści parę lat, więc jakim cudem mógł pracować tutaj kilkanaście.  
— Zacząłeś studia w przedszkolu? — zażartował Styles, a lekarz ze śmiechem dotknął jego ramienia.  
— Nie jestem tak młody, na jakiego wyglądam — odparł.  
— Dobra Zayn, wziąłem papiery tego pacjenta z dwieście sześć — oznajmił nagle Tomlinson, przypominając im o swojej obecności. — Chcę się z tobą widzieć dzisiaj na konsultacjach. Chyba czas ci przypomnieć o zasadach na moim oddziale.  
— Tak jest, Tommo — powiedział Zayn, zanim mężczyzna wyszedł z jego gabinetu. Wskazał młodszemu krzesło, a sam usiadł za swoim biurkiem. — Był dla ciebie niemiły?  
— Może trochę — uznał Harry, kładąc dłonie a swoich kolanach. Czuł się jak na dywaniku u dyrektora, chociaż Malik był zdecydowanie bardziej przyjazny niż Tomlinson, wciąż był zestresowany. — Przez chwile myślałem, że to on jest doktorem Malikiem, więc wystraszyłem się, gdy nawet mi się nie przedstawił czy odmówił wzięcia kawy.  
— Przyniosłeś mi kawę? — zdziwił się, a chłopak z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową, pokazując mu kubki, które przed chwilą położył na biurku. — To miłe z twojej strony! Masz może czarną?  
— Proszę — podał mu napój, uśmiechając się, gdy mężczyzna mu podziękował. — Więc, Tomlinson zawsze taki jest?  
— Przepraszam cię za niego. Czasami zachowuje się jak nieodpowiednio — stwierdził Zayn. — Na ogół jest miły, ale nie lubi nowych, bo z góry zakłada, że coś zepsują.  
— Zaczynam się bać — stwierdził Harry.  
— Spokojnie, najczęściej ma taktykę udawania, że na jego oddziale nie ma stażystów — pocieszył go. — Wszedłeś mu w drogę, dlatego był niemiły. Po prostu jeżeli będziesz miał jakieś wątpliwości, pytaj się mnie albo jakiegokolwiek innego pracownika. Tomlinsona lepiej zostawić w spokoju w swoim gabinecie.  
— Czyli jest ordynatorem tego oddziału? — dopytał się.  
— W rzeczy samej — zgodził się Zayn. — Pracuje tutaj chyba do zawsze i jest najlepszym chirurgiem w tym szpitalu, ale jednocześnie nie znam bardziej zmierzłej osoby niż on.  
— Musicie za sobą nie przepadać — stwierdził Harry z nerwowym śmiechem.  
— Ależ nie, Tommo to mój najlepszy przyjaciel od wielu lat — powiadomił go Malik. — Co wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że jest trochę dupkiem. Ale nie martw się, jeżeli będziesz dobrze pracował i mnie się to spodoba, Tomlinson nie powinien mieć żadnych obiekcji.  
— Dziękuję, panu — uśmiechnął się młodszy, uspokojony słowami doktora.  
— Wiem, że jestem stary, ale wolałbym, żebyś mówił do mnie po imieniu — poprosił. — Tak będzie nam się lepiej pracowało. A teraz Harry, chodź, po czeka nas dużo pracy!  
Ω  
— Jak tam pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy, doktorze Styles? — usłyszał głos Nialla, gdy wrócił do mieszkania. Wciąż mieszkał ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, żeby trochę zaoszczędzić, a poza tym przyzwyczaili się już do tego. — Wow, to brzmi świetnie. Doktor Styles zaprasza na bezpłatne badania prostaty przystojnych mężczyzn do trzydziestego roku życia. Myślisz, że nawet na kardiologii to przejdzie?  
— Tak, ale chyba nie dam ograniczenia wiekowego — poprawił go. — Mój przełożony jest gorący. Właściwie ordynator oddziału też, ale to okropny dupek.  
— Ugh, współczuję — powiedział szczerze Niall. — Ale opowiedz mi, jak w ogóle wygląda twoja praca!  
— No więc doktor Malik, który każe mi mówić na siebie Zayn, jest fantastyczny. Ma mnie tak jakby pod swoją opieką, więc od niego zależy, czy dostanę pracę na stałe — usiadł na kanapie koło przyjaciela. — Nie mam żadnych super odpowiedzialnych zadań, przynajmniej na razie. Sprawdzam karty pacjentów, robię raporty, pomagam Zaynowi i może po jakimś czasie dopuszczą mnie na jakieś konsultacje w sprawie chorób pacjentów.  
— Nie rozumiem, przecież jesteś już pełnoprawnym lekarzem, czemu traktują cię jak chłopca na posyłki? — oburzył się Niall.  
— Tak to już jest w tej branży — zaśmiał się Harry. — Ale każdy lekarz kiedyś tak zaczynał, pewnie nawet ten cały Tomlinson.  
— Dupkowaty ordynator? — upewnił się mężczyzna.  
— Tak — potwierdził z westchnięciem. — Jest naprawdę gorący, wiesz? Taki trochę mój typ, chociaż musi być dużo starszy niż na to wygląda, bo podobno pracuje w tym szpitalu bardzo długo. Ale potraktował mnie jak kogoś gorszego i rany, naprawdę jestem szczęściarzem, że to Zayn się mną zajmuje.  
— Uuu, coś czuję, że Zayn też będzie szczęściarzem, gdy rzeczywiście będzie się mógł tobą zająć — Niall poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a Harry pokręcił głową z zażenowaniem. — No chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie chciałbyś, żeby pieprzył cię twój przystojny szef...  
— Technicznie moim szefem jest Robin, bo on jest dyrektorem całego szpitala — poprawił go Harry, mając na myśli swojego ojczyma.  
— No to twój drugi szef.  
— To Tomlinson — zacmokał.  
— Pewnie też chciałbyś, żeby cię pieprzył — uznał pewnie Niall. — Może wtedy przestałby być tak irytujący, gdyby jęczał twoje imię.  
— Ty teraz jesteś irytujący — odgryzł się Harry. — Wydaję mi się, że związek z szefem złamałby około tysiąca zasad panujących w szpitalu, więc podziękuję.  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — przyjaciel puścił do niego oczko, rozbawiony.   
Ω  
Następne tygodnie w pracy Harry'ego były dość intensywne, ale nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Zayn pomimo tego, że był naprawdę przyjazny i miły wciąż wymagał od niego szybkiego uczenia się nowych rzeczy i wykonywania jego poleceń. Chłopak jednak nie miał z tym żadnego problemu, bo marzył o byciu lekarzem już odkąd był małym dzieckiem i naprawdę chciał się wykazać jak najlepiej. Może i żadne z jego zadań nie było jakoś bardzo trudne, ale i tak podobało mu się, że za każdym razem dostawał pochwały od Zayna, co niesamowicie go motywowało.  
Mimo że Malik był atrakcyjny, Harry nie czuł do niego nic specjalnego. Był naprawdę dobrym szefem, przyjacielem, ale jednocześnie nie miał ochoty się z nim umówić. Niall początkowo trochę mu nie wierzył, ale w końcu przekonał się, że Styles naprawdę traktuje ich relacje platonicznie. Zayn najwyraźniej też miał taki zamiar, chociaż, jak się okazało, nie ma problemów z romansami w pracy. Wyznał mu w czasie lunchu, że czasami spotyka się z Liamem, jednym z pielęgniarzy. Nie ukrywają tego specjalnie przed nikim, ale oczywiście nie pokazują uczuć w pracy. Tomlinson, z którym Zayn się przyjaźnił, doskonale wiedział o tym związku, ale jednocześnie uznał, że dopóki nie będzie to miało wpływu na ich pracę, on nie zamierza się wtrącać. To była, jak na razie, jedyna pozytywna cecha mężczyzny, jaką udało mu się znaleźć.  
Jedynym problemem, jaki napotkał było to, że doktor Tomlinson praktycznie cały czas wchodził mu w drogę. Nieważne, czy właśnie z Zaynem robił obchód pacjentów czy po prostu siedział w gabinecie mężczyzny, kiedy akurat nie miał żadnych zajęć — za każdym razem spotykał znielubionego przez siebie ordynatora. Było to trochę dziwne, bo jak zdążył dowiedzieć się od pracowników, których poznał, Tomlinson praktycznie w ogóle nie pilnuje stażystów. Teraz jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że kontrolował każdy jego krok. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim nie był fakt, że to robił, tylko to, że wciąż zdawał się ignorować chłopaka. Często stał w drzwiach pokoju pacjenta, dokładnie obserwując, co robił Harry, gdy na przykład podawał leki. Jednak nigdy nie odzywał się do niego ani słowem, nie pouczał go, nie chwalił i jedynie kiwał głową na „dzień dobry, doktorze", wypowiadane przez Stylesa drżącym głosem.  
Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego tak się denerwuje. W końcu miał pewność, że robi wszystko dobrze i kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Tomlinson śledzi każdy jego krok. Jednak za każdym razem czuł na plecach jego wzrok, dłonie zaczynały mu się trząść, a on sam nie potrafił zebrać myśli w całość. Czasami nawet nie wiedział, jakim cudem mężczyzna znalazł się tuż obok niego. Miał wrażenie, że po prostu wyłania się spod ziemi, żeby kontrolować ruchy chłopaka i zapewne szukać, jakiegoś haka, żeby wyrzucić go ze stażu.  
Nie potrafił dociec, dlaczego lekarz tak bardzo go nie lubi. Było mu z tego powodu trochę przykro, bo miał wrażenie, że ludzie zawsze go lubili. Był w końcu miły, pomocny i zawsze starał się być dobrym człowiekiem. Nie miał tak naprawdę nawet okazji porozmawiać normalnie z Tomlinsonem, a ten już najwyraźniej skreślił go na samym początku. Gdy spytał się o to Zayna ten w dość uprzejmy sposób go zbył, tłumacząc że czasami mężczyzna ma jakieś gorsze dni lub po prostu mu się nudzi i w taki sposób odreagowuje. Ta odpowiedź jednak go nie usatysfakcjonowała, bo dziwne było to, że tylko jego obserwuje przy pracy, skoro Harry nawet nie ma poważnych zadań.  
Nie miał jedynie pojęcia, jakim cudem Niall jeszcze nie wyrzucił go z domu, skoro codziennie po pracy przy obiedzie żalił się, jak bardzo nie lubi ordynatora. Przyjaciel jedynie powtarzał mu, że ma się nie przejmować tym „starym dupkiem", co jak na razie próbował realizować Harry.  
Ω  
Prawdziwy problem zaczął się kilka tygodni po rozpoczęciu jego pracy. W tamtym czasie Harry już bez problemu wykonywał wszystkie swoje zadania, najczęściej bez pomocy Zayna. Codziennie rano robił samodzielny obchód u pacjentów z mniej poważnymi dolegliwościami, dawał im leki, pytając jak się czują. To była jego ulubiona część dnia, bo tylko wtedy tak naprawdę miał kontakt z chorymi ludźmi, bo później załatwiał jedynie papierkową robotę. Nigdy nie mógł się jednak nacieszyć do końca tym zadaniem, bo od czasu do czasu spotykał na swojej drodze Tomlinsona. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do jego obecności i gdyby nie to, że mówił mu grzecznie 'dzień dobry' to również starał się ignorować jego obecność.  
Tego dnia jednak nie czuł za plecami wzroku mężczyzny, więc był naprawdę dobrej myśli. Może lekarz nareszcie odpuścił sobie znęcanie się nad nim i postanowił mu zaufać w pracy z pacjentami.  
— Ostatni dzień, hm? — zagadał przyjaźnie do młodej kobiety, która nareszcie po kilku tygodniach miała wyjść ze szpitala. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że jakoś się zaprzyjaźnili, ale codziennie ze sobą rozmawiali, więc już trochę ją poznał. Cieszył się jednocześnie, że może wrócić do domu, ale z drugiej strony smucił się, że nigdy jej już nie zobaczy. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że nie w takich okolicznościach. — Już pewnie nie mogłaś się doczekać.  
— Miałam bardzo miłego lekarza, więc szczerze nie chce mi się wychodzić — zaśmiała się. — Myślisz, że jak teraz nie jestem jego pacjentką to zgodzi się na spotkanie?  
— Chyba lepiej jeśli spytasz go osobiście — uznał, myśląc że dziewczyna mówi o Zaynie.  
— Właśnie to robię — uściśliła, uśmiechając się do niego kokieteryjnie. — To jak będzie, doktorze Styles?  
Harry poczuł, że oblewa go zimny pot. Oczywiście, pacjentka była naprawdę atrakcyjna, ale on raczej nie był nią zainteresowany ze względu na jej płeć. Nie wiedział jednak, jak delikatnie dać jej to do zrozumienia, bo nie miał pewności, jak na to zareaguje.  
Nie musiał jednak nic mówić, bo nagle usłyszał głos za swoimi plecami:  
— Styles, zapraszam pana do mojego gabinetu po obchodzie.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał za sobą Tomlinsona. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem tak szybko i niezauważalnie pojawił się w pokoju, ale teraz popatrzył na niego uważnie. Miał mocno zaciśnięte usta i wydawał się być lekko zły, co wbrew pozorom, było miłą odmianą po jego wiecznej obojętności. Harry poczuł jednak, jak ogarnia go strach, bo podejrzewał, że będzie miał prawdziwe problemy. Nie miał jednak okazji się wytłumaczyć, bo lekarz trzasnął z impetem drzwiami.  
— Zrobiłam coś nie tak? — spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
— Nie, to nie twoja wina — uspokoił ją. — I nie mam nic przeciwko zwykłemu spotkaniu, ale randka chyba nie przejdzie, bo jestem gejem.  
— Och — pokiwała kilka razy głową, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Tomlinson to twój chłopak, dlatego był taki zły?  
— Nie, nie, nie. Nie — zaprzeczył szybko, czując zażenowanie, że ktokolwiek mógł tak nawet pomyśleć. — On mnie nawet nie lubi.  
— Uwierz, lubi cię wręcz za bardzo — uznała, a Harry zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. — Jestem w tym szpitalu średnio co pół roku i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby tak bacznie kogoś obserwował jak ciebie. Mogę być dosadna, doktorze Styles?  
— Em, chyba tak — odparł zmieszany zarówno tematem rozmowy, jak i faktem, że został po raz kolejny nazwany doktorem.  
— Wygląda jakby cudem powstrzymywał się przed rzucaniem się na ciebie i pie...  
— Wow, to zbyt dosadne — zatrzymał ją Harry, rumieniąc się. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, chichocząc, kiedy on myślał, że spali się ze wstydu. — Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
— Spytałam się o tę randkę tylko, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję — wzruszyła ramionami. — I była taka jak się spodziewałam, więc pozostało mi tylko życzyć wam powodzenia.  
— Jesteś okropna — parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.  
— Siedzę tutaj od kilku tygodni, Styles — podjęła wątek. — Musiałam jakoś urozmaicić sobie życie, a podchody waszej dwójki były akurat najciekawszą rzeczą tym szpitalu.  
— Możesz mi mówić Harry — podał jej dłoń, a ona uścisnęła ją lekko.  
— Kate — przedstawiła się. — A teraz leć do Louisa, pewnie już się niecierpliwi.  
— Louis — powtórzył na głos, dziwiąc się, że to imię brzmi tak dobrze. — Louis Tomlinson.  
— Ja pierdolę — westchnęła Kate. Podczas gdy Harry był wpatrzony w dal, zastanawiając się, czemu nigdy nie wysilił się, żeby poznać imię przełożonego, dziewczyna wzięła kawałek kartki i zapisała na niej swój numer telefonu, wciskając ją chłopakowi w dłoń. — Idź już do niego i napisz mi potem jak ci poszło!  
Ω  
— Doktorze Tomlinson? — spytał nerwowo, gdy dostał pozwolenie na wejście do jego gabinetu po zapukaniu do drzwi.  
Mężczyzna siedział za swoim biurkiem, robiąc coś na komputerze. Przez chwilę ignorował obecność Harry'ego dopóki nie skończył swojego zadania. Wtedy dopiero uraczył chłopaka swoim spojrzeniem i podniósł się lekko z krzesła.  
— Styles, proszę usiądź — poprosił, wskazując na krzesło naprzeciwko niego, chociaż raczej zabrzmiało to jak rozkaz. Harry po raz kolejny miał wrażenie, że jest na dywaniku u dyrektora i zaraz zostanie jakąś naganę. — Czy domyślasz się, dlaczego cię tutaj wezwałem?  
— Coś nie tak z moją pracą? — spytał nieco wystraszony, z trudem powstrzymując drżenie swojego głosu. Nie chodziło o to, że bał się, że rzeczywiście robi coś źle; był przekonany, że wykonuje swoją pracę dobrze i starannie. Był jednak nieco podekscytowany i trochę się bał, jaki jest prawdziwy powód, dla którego tutaj został wezwany.  
Po raz pierwszy od pierwszego dnia pracy miał okazję znowu przyjrzeć się przełożonemu. Gdy tylko to zrobił od razu pożałował, że starał się go unikać. Tomlinson, jak zaczął go już nazywać w swoim umyśle, był nieziemsko piękny. Miał wrażenie, że to wręcz niemożliwe jest wyglądać tak dobrze jak jego szef, będąc jednocześnie tak złym człowiekiem. Jego piękne kości policzkowe i te cudowne niebieskie oczy z długimi rzęsami były tak myląco cudowne zważywszy na jego usposobienie, że Harry naprawdę zapragnął, żeby źli ludzie byli po prostu niezbyt atrakcyjni. To by z łatwością załatwiło sprawę jego małego zauroczenia Tomlinsonem. Teraz musiał się go jak najszybciej pozbyć, bo nawet jeśli Louis jest jednym z najbardziej przystojnych mężczyzn, jakich widział Harry i być może, jeśli miałby uwierzyć Kate, też jest nim zainteresowany w sensie fizycznym, on nie może się temu poddać. Jest silny i nawet jeśli Louis kiedykolwiek chciałby z nim uprawiać seks, to Styles musi się mu oprzeć w imię swoich przekonań. Jest dobrym i miłym człowiekiem, i jeżeli ma już się z kimś pieprzyć, to niech ta osoba przynajmniej nie będzie gburowatym dupkiem.  
— Tak — odparł Tomlinson i Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, trochę cię obserwowałem. Na ogół ufam osądom doktora Malika, ale domyśliłem się, że w przypadku ciebie nie będzie zbyt obiektywny, więc wolałem sam cię sprawdzić.  
— Chyba nie rozumiem — powiedział chłopak, siląc się na spokojny głos. Był nieco w szoku i nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierza przełożony.  
— Och, Styles, nie udawaj — przewrócił oczami starszy, wstając. Szedł wolnym krokiem w stronę Harry'ego, sprawiając że temu pociły się dłonie. Wytarł je o swoje uda, podczas gdy Tomlinson usiadł na swoim biurku, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na chłopaka uważnie. Brunet miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ponieważ to wszystko było dla niego krępujące. Bardzo możliwe, że dlatego czuł się tak zawstydzony, bo ta sytuacja z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu trochę go podniecała. Nie wiedział z jakiego powodu nakręcała go myśl, że Louis jest starszy, bardziej doświadczony i mógłby jakoś ukarać Harry'ego za jego niesubordynację. Oczywiście w realnym świecie lekarz by go wyrzucił, ale w umyśle chłopaka, który był już nieco spaczony przez dużą ilość filmów pornograficznych (studiowanie medycyny sprawia, że ma się mniej czasu na randki, a on naprawdę bywał samotny) Tomlinson każe go w bardziej erotyczny sposób. Nie mógł się oprzeć myśli, że starszy mężczyzna z łatwością mógłby sprawić, że leżałby pochylony na tym biurku, robiąc wszystko, czego tamten będzie chciał. — Jesteś atrakcyjny i wiedziałem, że to kwestia czasu, gdy zaczniesz podrywać pacjentki.  
— Słucham? — zdziwił się chłopak. Nie wiedział, czy był bardziej zszokowany, bo Louis nazwał go wprost atrakcyjnym czy dlatego, że uznał, że mógłby lubić dziewczyny.  
— Odkąd pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, byłem pewien, że przez twoją urodę Malik będzie dawał ci trochę więcej swobody — kontynuował Louis. — Wiem, że może ci się to wydawać niesprawiedliwe, ale nie pozwalam moim pracownikom na związki ze sobą ani tym bardziej na podrywanie pacjentów.  
Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ to nie miało sensu. Tomlinson dobrze wiedział o związku Zayna i Liama, a poza tym on nawet nie próbował flirtować z Kate ani z nikim innym. To oddział kardiologii, najczęściej spotyka tam ludzi w podeszłym wieku, a ładna dziewczyna była jednym z nielicznych wyjątków, chociaż dla Stylesa nie robiło to różnicy, bo była kobietą. Nie czuł do niej żadnego pociągu fizycznego ani emocjonalnego i była jedynie miłą pacjentką.  
— Doktorze Tomlinson — zaczął oficjalnie. — Po pierwsze, nie sądzę, że, jak to pan nazwał, moja uroda, jakkolwiek wpłynęła na opinie doktora Malika, bo jak oboje dobrze wiemy, ten jest zajęty kimś innym, żeby się mną przejmować — lekarz naprzeciwko niego zacisnął szczękę i Harry wiedział, że wygrywa. Skoro już się obrobił, miał zamiar zaatakować. W duchu podziękował Kate za istnienie, bo gdyby nie ona rzeczywiście nie zauważyłby, że Tomlinson może uważać go za atrakcyjnego. Teraz jednak, gdy na niego spoglądał zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie wyobrazić go sobie w intymnej sytuacji z kobietą. Z pewnością był gejem, pewnie też aktywem, który lubi uroczych chłopów. Miał zamiar trochę to wykorzystać. — Poza tym, insynuowanie że mógłbym kiedykolwiek flirtować z kobietą jest ogromnym błędem. To nie moja bajka.  
— Flirtowanie czy kobiety?  
Harry parsknął śmiechem, słysząc to pytanie. Może i medycyna i egzaminy nieco wyniszczyły jego życie towarzyskie, ale nie oduczyły go umiejętności flirtu.  
— Zgadnij, Louis — odparł, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. Widział dokładnie, jak mężczyzna przełyka ślinę, a jego jabłko Adama porusza się dość mocno. Sprawił, że jego gburowaty przełożony nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i miał ochotę przybić sobie piątkę.  
— Proszę, żebyś zwracał się do mnie „doktorze Tomlinson" — upomniał go. — Jestem twoim szefem, nie kolegą. I ja tutaj rządzę, więc zachowaj trochę szacunku.  
— Czyli właśnie to cię kręci, doktorze Tomlinson? — dopytał się Harry, nie mając pojęcia, czemu jest tak odważny. Przecież mężczyzna z łatwością może go wyrzucić z pracy, ale naprawę nie mógł oprzeć się możliwości podroczenia się z nim. — Podoba ci się, że masz nade mną władzę?  
— Harry, zachowujesz się nieodpowiednio — powiedział, oblizując usta.  
— Przepraszam, doktorze Tomlinson — przygryzł wargę specjalnie lustrując mężczyznę wzrokiem. — Będę już grzeczny.  
— Mam nadzieję, a teraz wracaj do pracy — pogonił go. — Liczę, że nie będziesz mi już robił problemów.  
Harry wstał z uśmieszkiem na ustach, ponieważ dopiero teraz miał zamiaru robić problemy.   
Ω  
— O rany — podsumował Niall, gdy po pracy Harry mu o wszystkim opowiedział. — Co zamierasz z tym zrobić?  
— Początkowo chciałem go jakoś kokietować, ale to chyba bez sensu — wzruszył ramionami. — To jednak mój przełożony, a ja chcę tę pracę. Nie lubię go, ale nie ma sensu wkurzać go jeszcze bardziej.  
— Oszalałeś, właśnie to powinieneś robić — prychnął Horan. — Doprowadź go do szału swoim zachowaniem, spraw, żeby pragnął tylko ciebie. Musisz zawładnąć wszystkimi jego zmysłami...  
— Znowu czytałeś Cosmopolitan? — jęknął Harry. — I to ja tutaj jestem gejem?  
— Nudziło mi się, okej? — bronił się. — Ale serio, daj mu nauczkę. Kiedy już poczujesz, że masz go wokół małego palca, pokaż mu, że cudowny doktor Tomlinson jednak nie ma nad tobą władzy.  
— On mnie zwolni, Niall.  
— Nie, jeżeli będziesz solidnie wykonywał swoją pracę — podpowiedział. — Wbrew temu, co sobie myśli ten koleś, nie może zwolnić cię bez przyczyny.  
— W sumie — zgodził się niechętnie. — Niby to dobry plan, ale ja chyba nie potrafię być tak kokieteryjny czy seksowany...  
— Harry — przyjaciel spojrzał na niego, upominając go wzrokiem. — Spędzam z tobą czas jak jesteś pijany. Ty chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaką droczącą się szmatą potrafisz być. I serio, założę się, że gdyby ten Tomlinson cię wtedy zobaczył to marzyłby, żebyś był jego.  
— Ale na imprezach jestem seksownie ubrany — uświadomił go. — W pracy noszę kitel i mam włosy związane w kok.  
— Zawsze możesz na chwilę je rozpuścić, żeby w seksowny sposób związać je tuż przed jego oczami — podpowiedział podekscytowany Niall. — Wiesz, tak jak laski zawsze robią, jak mają robić loda.  
— Wolę mieć rozpuszczone, żeby mój partner mógł za nie ciągnąć — stwierdził Harry.  
— Właśnie o tym mówię! Jesteś perwersyjną dziwką, Harold.  
— Dziękuję ci — powiedział ze śmiechem, przykładając dłoń do piersi. — Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę?  
— Czy myślisz, że dasz radę umówić mnie z tą Kate? — dopytał się Niall.  
— Rany, ja żartowałem — przewrócił oczami Harry. — Poza tym, nie znam jej na tyle dobrze, żeby umawiać ją z moim przyjacielem, który zapewne chce kogoś pociągnąć za włosy.  
— Jesteś okropny, że masz o mnie takie zdanie — prychnął. — Może chcemy porozmawiać o twoim zauroczeniu swoim przełożonym?  
— Nie jestem w nim zauroczony — uznał stanowczo. — Chcę mu dopiec.  
— Cokolwiek...  
Ω  
— Ładnie wyglądasz — stwierdził Zayn, kiwając głową z aprobatą, gdy Harry wszedł rano do szatni. Wprawdzie miał na sobie kitel, ale rozpuścił włosy, więc niesforne loki dodawały mu nieco bardziej chłopięcego wyglądu. — Jakaś specjalna okazja?  
— Może chcę trochę dopiec swojemu szefowi — powiedział tajemniczo.  
— Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to niestety mi nie dopiekłeś — uznał ze wzruszeniem ramion. — Może i jesteś śliczny, ale Liam w pełni mnie zadowala.  
— Dziękuję, ale nie chodziło mi o ciebie — odparł Harry, a Zayn spojrzał się na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Chcę dopiec Louisowi.  
— No tego się domyśliłem, ale wciąż nie wiem dlaczego...  
— Bo jest dla mnie okropny — stwierdził pewnie. — Wczoraj na przykład insynuował, że ty dajesz mi taryfę ulgową przez mój wygląd.  
— Gdybym już miał być subiektywny to raczej przez zazdrość byłbym bardziej wymagający — uznał mężczyzna ze śmiechem. — A poza tym, przecież Tommo wie, że ja i Liam...  
— Szukał po prostu czegoś, żeby się do mnie przyczepić — przerwał mu młodszy. — Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Uznał, że za bardzo flirtowałem z jedną z pacjentek. I jasne, do tego teoretycznie można mieć pretensje, ale zdecydowanie kręcą mnie kobiety.  
— Ale wciąż nie wiem, czemu chcesz mu dopiec i dlaczego robisz to, wyglądając wyjątkowo dobrze — uznał Zayn.  
— Ponieważ chcę podobać się doktorowi Tomlinsonowi, żeby pokazać mu, że bycie niemiłym wobec mnie się nie opłacało — wyjaśnił. — Właściwie już wiem, że trochę mu się podobam...  
— Czekaj, daj mi chwilę — zastanowił się przez chwilę Malik. — Chcesz go ukarać za to, że był dupkiem, dając mu możliwość popatrzenia sobie na twoją bardziej seksowną wersję?  
— W twoich ustach brzmi to głupio — przyznał Harry.  
— Racja, Sherlocku.  
— Ale to nie koniec, bo chcę pokazać mu, co mógłby mieć, ale jednocześnie tego nie dostanie — dokończył. — Co teraz o tym sądzisz?  
— Na ogół to dobry pomysł — uznał Zayn. — Ale znam Louisa już naprawdę długo i radzę ci z nim nie igrać. I nie mam tutaj na myśli zwolnienia.  
— Poradzę sobie — powiedział chłopak. — Wiem, kiedy mogę skończyć moją grę.   
Ω  
Harry się mylił i najwyraźniej wcale nie wie, kiedy skończyć.  
Wszystko zaczęło się do tego niewinnego wiązania włosów tuż przed nosem Louisa. Złapał wtedy jego wzrok i w dość seksowny sposób pochylił się do przodu, żeby złapać kosmyki w gumkę. Uniósł głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć lekarzowi w oczy i oblizał swoje usta. Sposób, w jaki Tomlinson się na niego popatrzył był wart lekkiego upokorzenia ze strony innych osób w szpitalu. Mężczyzna stał przez chwilę jak wryty w ziemię, z zaciśniętymi ustami, potem oddychając ciężko. I Harry mógł wręcz poczuć bijącego od niego pożądanie, tym bardziej, gdy przeszedł obok niego, niewinnym tonem mówiąc: „dzień dobry, doktorze Tomlinson".  
Takie zachowanie było stosunkowo odpowiednie, bo tak naprawdę nie zrobił niczego specjalnie. Wiązał włosy, żeby przygotować się do pracy i to zwykły przypadek, że akurat zrobił to w bardziej uwodzicielski sposób niż wymagała od niego sytuacja. Jednak, gdy porównywał to do jego następnych pomysłów, tamten rzeczywiście był niewinny.  
W międzyczasie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze parę prób flirtu, do których należało na pozór bezgrzeszne przechodzenie seksownym krokiem koło starszego lekarza, często pochylanie się przed nim czy ssanie długopisu, utrzymując kontakt wzorkowy. Te małe czynności stały się jednak wręcz uzależniające ze względu na sposób, w jaki Tomlinson na nie reagował. To było oczywiste, że powstrzymuje się od rzucenia się na Harry'ego i to niesamowicie mu schlebiało. Lubił świadomość, że ten obojętny mężczyzna robi się słabszy na jego widok. Chciał posunąć się jeszcze dalej, bo powoli nawet jego samego zaczynało to nudzić. Po pewnym czasie nie czuł już tej adrenaliny na początku, gdy po raz kolejny robił to samo. Równocześnie bał się też, że Tomlinson przyzwyczai się do tego i nie będzie już reagował w tak piękny sposób.  
Miał szczerą ochotę zwalić winę na Kate, z którą od niedawna zaczął się spotykać. Zaczęło się do tego, że po prostu napisał jej o swoim planie i ona, podobnie jak Niall, uznała to za fantastyczny pomysł. Najgorsze jednak było to, że dziewczyna znała się na sztuce flirtowania i uwodzenia mężczyzn dużo lepiej niż jego przyjaciel, więc postanowił jej zaufać.  
Miał wrażenie, że to może być lekka przesada, bo nigdy tego nie robił, kiedy dziewczyna przyszła pewnego wieczoru do ich mieszkania. Stała się już trochę częścią życia dwójki mężczyzn, więc nie zdziwili się jej obecnością. Miała jednak ze sobą małą, elegancką torebkę zakupową i uśmiechała się znacząco.  
— Co kupiłaś? — zagadał od niechcenia Niall, patrząc się na nią podejrzliwie.  
— Lepiej usiądźcie, bo zaraz padniecie z wrażenia — oznajmiła zadowolona.  
— Siedzimy, Kitty — uświadomił ją Horan, a ta tylko machnęła ręką, nieco go ignorując.  
— Zrobiłam mojemu ukochanemu mały prezent — mówiła, wyciągając rzecz z torby.  
Obaj mężczyźni otworzyli szerzej oczy, gdy zobaczyli, co kobieta trzymała w dłoniach, prezentując im to dokładnie. Były to delikatne, czarne figi z koronki, z małą kokardką na przedzie. Były równocześnie dość seksowne, ale też niewinne i Harry uznał, że sam chciałby takie mieć, pomimo tego, że ewidentnie należały do damskiej garderoby. Zapewne Kate będzie w nich wyglądała naprawdę dobrze, co wyobrażał sobie już Niall, zważywszy na jego lekko zarumienione policzki.  
— Nie mówiłaś, że kogoś masz — odezwał się Horan jako pierwszy, przechodząc wzrokiem z bielizny na twarz Kate, która zmarszczyła brwi w konsternacji.  
— Bo nie mam — powiedziała i rzuciła majtki w stronę Stylesa. — To dla Harry'ego.  
— Żartujesz, prawda? — odparł zdziwiony, przełykając głośno ślinę, gdy dotykał delikatnego materiału. Przejechał po koronce palcami, napawając się jej szorstką fakturą i zastanawiając się, jakby w tym wyglądał. Naprawdę miał ochotę to założyć, jednocześnie bał się, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak Louis by na to zareagował. Oczywiście, bielizna była ładna, a piękno nie ma płci, jednak jego przełożony zawsze mógł być nieco bardziej konserwatywny i uznać to za kobiece i nieatrakcyjne. — Nie mogę tego założyć do pracy.  
— Spokojnie, przemyślałam wszystko — próbowała go namówić. — Są czarne, więc kiedy się pochylisz, to będzie można dostrzec ich zarys w tych twoich białych lekarskich spodniach.  
— Okej, akurat nie o to mi chodziło — uznał, nieco zszokowany, że kobieta naprawdę zastanowiła się nad wszystkim. — Ale raczej miałem na myśli to, że będę czuł się dziwnie, a Louisowi może się to nie spodobać.  
— Rany, słyszałeś to, co ja? — Kate zaśmiała się, klepiąc Nialla w ramię. — Harry, jakim cudem zdałeś medycynę, będąc takim idiotą? — spytała retorycznie, a on wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie każdy musi lubić takie rzeczy — oznajmił niepewnie, a Kate przewróciła oczami.  
— Skarbie, masz śliczny tyłek i nawet ja się na niego gapię, co dopiero Tomlinson. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie spodobałby mu się widok ciebie w tych uroczych majtkach? — po raz kolejny nie czekała na odpowiedź. — Uwierz, każdy facet lubi koronkowe rzeczy. Niektórzy jedynie wolą je na kobietach, inni na mężczyznach.   
Takim o to sposobem Harry teraz szedł po korytarzu, mając na sobie koronkowe majtki. Naprawdę nie wierzył, że odważył się to zrobić, ale gdy tylko rano poczuł ten cudowny materiał na sobie nie mógł się oprzeć. Musiał też przyznać, że wyglądał dość dobrze. Najczęściej znał swoje atuty, jednak nigdy nie pomyślał, że rzeczywiście mógłby być to tyłek. Zazwyczaj raczej stawiał na podkreślenie swoich długich nóg, ale gdy przeglądał się rano w lustrze rzeczywiście uznał, że Louisowi mógłby spodobać się taki widok.  
— Cześć Zayn, Louis już w pracy? — zagadał radośnie do lekarza, gdy wszedł do jego gabinetu.  
— Hej — przywitał się i uśmiechnął się nieco zdziwiony. — Tak, przeprowadza dzisiaj operację. Powinienem pytać, co znowu masz zamiar zrobić?  
— Już zacząłem to robić — zaśmiał się cicho Harry. Podszedł do jednego z regałów i sięgnął do najwyższej półki, żeby sprawić, że jego kitel i koszula podniosły, ukazując kawałek czarnej koronki.  
— Cholera — usłyszał za sobą syk Zayna i odwrócił się z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na ustach. — To się robi niebezpieczne, Harry. Tym bardziej dzisiaj radzę ci nie wchodzić mu w drogę.  
— To dopiero teraz się robi zabawne — poprawił go chłopak, ale Malik pokręcił głową. — Dobra, obiecuję, że jeżeli teraz Tomlinson się mocno zdenerwuje to kończę z tym wszystkim.  
— Igrasz z ogniem, młody — stwierdził mężczyzna. — Zanim się nie zorientujesz to będzie za późno.  
— Ostatnia akcja — obiecał, ale Zayn nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
— Ta, żeby to rzeczywiście nie była ostatnia twoja akcja w tym szpiatu...  
Na jego nieszczęście tego dnia nie widział Louisa ani w czasie obchodu pacjentów, ani przypadkiem na korytarzu. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że mężczyzna nie uprzykrza mu zajęć, ale z drugiej zaś zrozumiał, że nieco za tym tęskni. Świadomość, że każdy twój ruch jest kontrolowany przez twojego (gorącego) szefa wpływa na efektywność pracy. Cały czas jednak liczył, że Tomlinson w końcu postanowi go skontrolować, więc będzie miał okazję pokazać mu swoją bieliznę.  
Zaczął się dopiero martwić, gdy był w trakcie papierkowej roboty, a jeszcze ani razu nie widział swojego przełożonego. Wypełniał właśnie spokojnie karty pacjentów, kiedy do biura wbiegł Liam, który wyglądał, jakby bardzo się spieszył, bo rzucił Harry'emu tylko szybkie „cześć", zanim zabrał się za szukanie czegoś w kartotece.  
— Coś się stało? — spytał zmartwionym głosem Styles.  
— Mam tyle spraw na głowie, a jeszcze Tomlinson kazał mi przynieść mu dokumenty pacjentów z zeszłego tego tygodnia, bo musi coś przejrzeć — jęknął pielęgniarz. — Nienawidzę poniedziałków. Pieprzone dzieciaki zamiast chodzić do szkoły symulują choroby i marnują mój cenny czas.  
— Daj mi to — uznał Harry, zabierając od niego dokumenty. — Zaniosę to Tomlinsonowi.  
— Harry, masz własne zajęcia, naprawdę nie musisz...  
— Potraktuje to jako zadośćuczynienie, bo kiedyś byłem dzieciakiem, symulującym choroby — wyznał, a Liam uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie.  
— Dziękuję ci — powiedział ze szczerą ulgą. — Wiszę ci przysługę!  
Pożegnali się ze sobą i Liam szybko wybiegł z biura, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Ten przejrzał szybko dokumenty, sprawdzając czy mężczyzna wziął wszystkie i poszedł do gabinetu doktora Tomlinsona. Nie był w nim od czasu tamtej niezbyt przyjemnej sytuacji, kiedy dostał upomnienie od starszego, dlatego był niesamowicie ciekawy, jak lekarz zareaguje na jego widok. Był pewien, że nie może mieć pretensji do Liama, bo nie on odpowiada za dokumenty pacjentów, tylko Harry. Louis pewnie chciał unikać chłopaka tego dnia, ale cóż, zrządzenia losu potrafią być sprzyjające.  
Zapukał do drzwi i od razu je otworzył, gdy tylko usłyszał pozwolenie na wejście. Louis siedział przy biurku, pisząc coś na kartce, ale od razu przywitał się z mężczyzną.  
— Cześć, mam do ciebie... — zaczął, ale uniósł głowę w górę i zacisnął szczękę, widząc Harry'ego. — Styles, co ty tutaj robisz?  
— Liam ma dużo pracy, więc mam dla pana te dokumenty — powiedział łagodnie, mając wrażenie, że starszy jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo nerwowy. Podszedł bliżej i położył je na jego biurku, zaraz cofając się o krok. — Potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze, doktorze Tomlinson?  
— Zostań chwilę, tylko coś sprawdzę — porosił i zabrał się za przeglądanie dokumentów, mrucząc przy tym jakieś liczby. Harry był lekko zestresowany, bo jeszcze chyba nigdy nie widział Louisa tak wkurzonego. Czasami był bardziej zdenerwowany, ale dzisiaj przeszedł samego siebie. Chłopak od razu zrozumiał, co miał na myśli Zayn, gdy kazał mu dzisiaj uważać w szczególności. Naprawdę uznał, że dodatkowe droczenie się ze starszym byłoby samobójstwem. — Choler jasna!  
Tomlinson trzasnął dłonią w stół, sprawiając, że Harry odskoczył. Nie miał odwagi, żeby się ruszyć, bo bał się dodatkowo prowokować lekarza. Był pewien, że ten raczej nie zaatakowałby go fizycznie, ale wolał odpuścić sobie sprawdzenie jego cierpliwości.  
— Czy-y coś się stało? — spytał, jąkając się nieco przez to, jak jego głos drżał. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz pożałuje tego pytania, jednak nie mógł się oprzeć, bo w pewnym sensie chciał pomóc Louisowi.  
— Dzisiaj mój pacjent w czasie operacji stracił więcej krwi niż się spodziewałem — westchnął dość spokojnie, co zdziwiło chłopaka. — Miałem nadzieję, że mamy jakieś nadwyżki z zeszłego tygodnia, ale niestety...  
— Ale wszystko w porządku z tym pacjentem? — wystraszył się Harry.  
— Tak, przecież nie przejmuje się nim, tylko krwią — uznał zrezygnowany Louis, składając dokumenty w całość.  
— Wprawdzie oddawałem już w tym miesiącu krew, ale jeżeli to coś pomoże...  
— Harry, nie przejmuj się — przerwał mu Tomlinson, ale chłopakowi trudno już było się skupić na jego dalszych słowach, bo po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. — Poradzę sobie jakoś do końca tego tygodnia, może jeszcze przyjdą czasy, kiedy będziesz musiał oferować siebie.  
Zabrzmiało to nieco dwuznacznie, ale Harry jedynie kiwnął głową z uśmiechem, naprawdę nie mając serca droczyć się z mężczyzną. Może i miał do tego idealną okazję, ale Louis był dla niego miły, więc on nie miał powodu, żeby być złośliwym. Wtedy to on stałby się tym złym, dlatego poszedł po dokumenty, które podał mu starszy.  
— Do widzenia, jeżeli będzie pan mnie jeszcze potrzebował, jestem do pana dyspozycji — powiedział grzecznie.  
Podszedł do drzwi ze stertą papierów w dłoniach, ale gdy próbował je otworzyć, upadł mu długopis. Nie zdążył nawet się po niego schylić, kiedy Louis z nieludzką prędkością znalazł się obok niego, sprawiając że ze strachu upuścił też parę kartek. Wprawdzie możliwie, że mężczyzna szedł za nim cały czas, ale Harry naprawdę miał wrażenie, że w takim wypadku usłyszałby kroki czy szuranie krzesła, gdy ten wstawał od biurka.  
Wzięli się za zbieranie rzeczy z podłogi. Stylesowi było miło, że starszy tak chętnie mu pomaga i zachowywał się po prostu zwyczajnie. Tomlinson podał mu ostatnia rzecz, po czym wstał pierwszy i wystawił swoją dłoń, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Harry wzdrygnął się, bo była wyjątkowo zimna, pomimo że wcale nie było dzisiaj tak chłodno. Być może to jedynie dłonie chłopaka były cieplejsze przez to całe zdenerwowanie.  
— Przepraszam, powinienem był od razu ci otworzyć drzwi — oznajmił Louis.  
— Nic się nie stało — uznał Harry, zauważając że jego długopis leżał wciąż przy drzwiach. Postanowił go podnieść, nie przejmując się mężczyzną za sobą.  
Przez przyjazne zachowanie Louisa, zapomniał o całym swoim planie. Wyleciało mu nawet z głowy, że nie powinien pochylać się przed Tomlinsonem, żeby ten nie zauważył jego bielizny. Było jednak za późno, bo po dźwięku czyszczenia gardła, jaki usłyszał za sobą. Harry zrozumiał, że jego koszulka na pewno się podwinęła, ukazując jego majtki.  
— Styles — powiedział starszy dominującym tonem i chłopak poczuł dreszcze na całym ciele. Nie wiedział, czy jest podekscytowany czy przestraszony, ale być może było to połączenie tych dwóch rzeczy. Louis patrzył się na niego uważanie, ale Harry nie mógł odczytać dokładnie emocji mężczyzny.  
— Ja-a przepraszam, to nie tak... — zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale został zatrzymany przez Tomlinsona, który z impetem wyrwał mu dokumenty i rzucił na komodę nieopodal. W zawrotną prędkością przyparł go do ściany i Harry nie wiedział, czy jego mózg płata mu figle, czy rzeczywiście niemożliwe było pokonanie takiej odległości w tak szybkim czasie. Nie miał jednak nawet okazji zastanowić się nad prawami fizyki, po poczuł jak silna dłoń zatrzymuję się na jego udzie, a kolano ląduje między nogi. Czuł, że Louis przyciska jego ciało mocniej do ściany i unosi lekko w górę tak, że stopy Harry'ego pomimo tego że wciąż były na podłodze nie utrzymywały jego ciężaru. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki cudem Tomlinson jest taki silny, bo wcale na takiego nie wyglądał. Oczywiście nie uważał, że jest słaby, ale jeszcze nikt nigdy nie potraktował w tak szorstki sposób Harry'ego. I nie można powiedzieć, że mu się to nie podobało, czuł się pomiatany przez mężczyznę, co budowało w nim podniecenie i naprawdę marzył, żeby starszy go teraz dotknął.  
— Myślałeś, że to ty droczysz się ze mną, ubierając i zachowując się tak seksownie — wyszeptał Louis do jego ucha, przy okazji wąchając szyję. Harry nie miał pojęcia nawet czemu to zrobił, ale niesamowicie go to nakręcało, że z trudem powstrzymywał się od jęknięcia. — A widzisz, jest całkiem inaczej. To ja droczę się z tobą, nie dając ci tego, czego potrzebujesz, czyli mojej uwagi.  
— Tak — wysapał chłopak, bo Louis właśnie dotknął palcem wskazującym jego majtek, podziwiając koronkę.  
— Wiedziałem, że za każdym razem chciałeś, żebym tracił zmysły, więc ci to dawałem, bo wyglądasz tak pięknie, gdy jesteś z siebie dumny — kontynuował mężczyzna, przesuwając dłoń na jego tyłek, żeby ścisnąć go przed chwilę, po czym skupił się na chwilę na udach. Dosłownie podrzucił Harry'ego wyżej, ułatwiając sobie do nich dostęp i młodszy czuł, że jest całkowicie twardy. — Ale spójrz skarbie, dzisiaj aż do mnie przyszedłeś, żeby pokazać mi jak ślicznie wyglądasz. Bo naprawdę, jesteś cudowny...  
— Louis... — stęknął chłopak, próbując przysunąć swój tyłek nieco do tyłu, żeby otrzeć się o kroczę Louisa. Ten zaśmiał się jedynie, odsuwając się o niego i sprawiając, że znowu stanął na własnych nogach. Przycisnął plecy płasko do ściany, bo Louis naciskał na niego od przodu, chcąc całkowicie zmniejszyć odległość między ich ciałami. Wciąż wąchał jego szyję, co było dziwne, ale też zwierzęce i Harry miał wrażenie, że dłużej nie wytrzyma tego napięcia.  
— Zapominasz się, skarbie — syknął, patrząc mu przez chwilę w oczy. Jego źrenice praktycznie całe czarne, jedynie wąski pasek błękitu przypominał o dawnym kolorze. Nachylił się, żeby złączyć ich usta, ale tego nie zrobił, jedynie musnął dolną wargę Harry'ego, żeby zaraz się odsunąć. Młodszy jęknął potrzebująco, ale Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — I ty naprawdę myślałeś, że dałbyś radę mi powiedzieć „nie"? Spójrz na siebie, błagasz o to.  
— Tak, proszę — zgodził się, ponieważ cholera. On naprawdę pragnął Louisa. Chciał, żeby mężczyzną wziął go właśnie w swoim gabinecie, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś w każdej chwili może wejść. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Tomlinson był piękny, ale ta siła i zwierzęcość, jaka w nim była sprawiała, że Harry nie mógł racjonalnie myśleć.  
— Tak, co? — spytał ostro mężczyzna, chwytając policzki chłopaka w dłoń, żeby ten na niego spojrzał. Chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wcześniej miał zamknięte oczy, bo starszy go porządnie nie dotykał, a on już odchodził od zmysłów.  
— Tak, tatusiu — wypalił i sapnął, kiedy poczuł usta na swojej żuchwie. Louis zassał wrażliwie miejsce, nie przejmując się, że pojawi się tam ślad. Wiedział, że musiał mu się podobać jego nowy pseudonim, mimo że nie tego się spodziewał i to dodało mu nieco odwagi. Harry po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na dotknięcie starszego, mając nadzieję, że to przyspieszy to, co robią. Jednak, gdy tylko położył dłoń na wypukłości, Tomlinson odskoczył. Chłopak jęknął, gdy zobaczył jak jego przełożony odwraca się od niego, żeby wziąć dokumenty i mu je podać. — Proszę...  
— Na przyszłość jeśli chcesz, żeby tatuś się tobą zajął to zachowuj się jak grzeczny chłopiec — odparł szorstko, siadając znowu przy biurku.  
— Doktorze Tomlinson — upomniał go, chociaż raczej brzmiał jak obrażony pięciolatek, któremu mama nie chce kupić zabawki. — Tak się nie robi.  
— Nie ty ustalasz zasady — uciął. — Przy okazji, chciałbym żebyś w tym tygodniu wziął nocną zmianę w nocy z piątku na sobotę. Oczywiście w miarę swoich możliwości, nic na siłę.  
Nie wierzył, jakim cudem Louis znów stał się przykładnym szefem, skoro kilka sekund temu prawie pieprzył go przy ścianie. Harry był trochę pod wrażeniem, że jego głos nawet nie drżał, pomimo wyraźnego podniecenia.  
— Czy pan też tam będzie? — zagadał młodszy.  
— Czy to ma znaczenie? — spytał Louis, a on wzruszył ramionami. — Ale będę. Jeżeli się zdecydujesz zapisz się u Zayna. A teraz przepraszam, ale mam dużo pracy, ty zapewne też.  
— Do widzenia, doktorze — wycedził przez zęby i trzasnął drzwiami, gdy wychodził.   
Ω  
— No i po pracy zapisałem się na tę nocą zmianę — zakończył Harry historię, którą odpowiadał Niallowi po pracy. — W końcu i tak nie mam planów.  
— Przepraszam bardzo, mieliśmy oglądać razem Sherlocka — uznał oburzony przyjaciel.  
— I tak chciałem się jakoś wymknąć, żeby nie przeszkadzać tobie i Kate — wyjaśnił. — Wiesz, mogłoby być niezręcznie, gdybyście chcieli się pieprzyć, a ja piszczałbym jak bardzo Johnlock jest prawdziwy.  
— Wow, jesteś jedyną osoba na świecie, która ma jeszcze jakąś nadzieję, że mógłbym uprawiać seks z Kate — zaśmiał się Niall.  
— Dobra, muszę się przebrać z tych majtek — westchnął Harry, wstając z kanapy.  
— Serio są aż tak niewygodne? — zdziwił się mężczyzna. — Dzięki bogu, że jestem heteroseksualnym facetem.  
— Są bardzo wygodne — stwierdził Styles. — Ale jeżeli myślisz, że wytrzymałem do końca dnia bez masturbacji po tym, co Louis mi robił jesteś w błędzie. Łazienka dla pracowników należała do mojej prawej dłoni...  
— Nie chciałem znać szczegółów! — krzyknął za nim Niall, gdy chłopak kierował się do łazienki.   
Ω  
Jeżeli Harry kiedykolwiek myślał, że nocna zmiana to świetna zabawa, trochę pacjentów i możliwość spędzenia czasu z Louisem to okropnie się mylił. Wprawdzie na jego oddziale nie było dużo osób, w porównaniu z innymi, na które przyjeżdżali pijani ludzie z zatruciem alkoholowym lub różnymi złamaniami po pobiciach w klubie. Siedział nieco znudzony, już od dawna nie robiąc nic ciekawego oprócz przeglądania portali społecznościowych i pisania z Niallem. Nawet Zayn gdzieś zniknął, bo ostatnim razem widział go, zajmującego się jakąś starszą panią, która obudziła się w środku nocy. Nawet nie miał okazji spotkać przelotem Louisa, bo ten najwyraźniej miał zbyt dużo pracy albo po prostu go unikał.  
Skończył właśnie kolejną tej nocy kawę i naprawdę zaczął żałować, że wciął tę zmianę. Nie potrzebował aż tak dodatkowych pieniędzy, a okropnie się nudził. Wolałby już być świadkiem podchodów Nialla do Kate, bo to przynamniej byłoby zabawne.  
Postanowił pójść do automatu po jeszcze jedną kawę, zauważając że szpital nocą jest naprawdę przerażający, tym bardziej, że miał wrażenie, że jest praktycznie sam. Personelu było o co najmniej połowę mniej, a i tak większość była na innych oddziałach niż kardiologia.  
Przechodził właśnie obok gabinetu Zayna i zauważył, że ktoś musi w nim być, bo spod drzwi wydobywało się trochę światła. Postanowił być miły i spytać się Malika, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Bez skrępowania otworzył drzwi i to, co zobaczył zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.  
Na biurku oparty był Liam, z rozpiętą koszulą, podczas gdy Zayn trzymał dłoń w jego spodniach. To jednak go nie zdziwiło, bo naprawdę mógł się spodziewać, że lekarz zniknął z jego pola widzenia, żeby na nocnej zmianie móc kochać się ze swoim chłopakiem. W normalnej sytuacji Harry pisnąłby przeprosiny i starał się zapomnieć o tym, że Liam jest ładnie zbudowany. Później może parę razy by z tego pożartował, bo czułby się zażenowany, że ich nakrył. Jednak ta sytuacja nie była normalna, bo Zayn miał zęby zatopione w szyi swojego chłopaka, z której wypływała krew. Payne jęczał i Harry nie miał pewności, czy robi to z bólu czy przyjemności. Patrzył się na nich przez zaledwie kilka sekund, ale Malik zdążył go zauważyć i odsunął się od Liama. To było jedno z najgorszych posunięć mężczyzny, bo wcześniej Styles jedynie zastanawiał się, na czym polega praktyka BDSM opierająca się na gryzieniu partnera. Teraz jednak zobaczył dwa ostre kły, które Zayn dopiero po chwili schował i zrozumiał, że to nie jest tylko zabawa.  
— Harry, czekaj! — wykrzyknął, gdy chłopak zatrzasnął drzwi i próbował uciec. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien myśleć, bo tak naprawdę nawet nie umiał pojąć, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Umysł podpowiadał mu, że Zayn był wampirem, który pił krew Liama, ale wyśmiał swój własny pomysł. Był zmęczony i wyobraźnia płata mu figle.  
Nie udało mu się jednak przejść więcej niż dwa kroki od drzwi, kiedy dogonił go Zayn i z zawrotną prędkością posadził na krześle w gabinecie. Harry nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale bardzo przypominało to, jak został przyparty do ściany przez Louisa.  
Nikt przez chwilę nic nie mówił, więc Styles miał okazję ocenić sytuację. Liam nie zdążył się jeszcze do końca ubrać, był w trakcie niezgrabnego zapinania swojej koszuli, więc Harry z łatwością mógł dostrzec ugryzienie na jego szyi, pokryte jeszcze trochę zasychającą krwią. W żadnym stopniu nie przypominało ludzkiego, bo widoczne były tylko dwie głębokie dziurki. Młodszy przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak się poci ze strachu i przeniósł wzrok na Zayna, który w kącikach ust miał resztki krwi. Nie wiedział, czy to, czego był świadkiem działo się naprawdę, ale piekielnie się bał.  
— Proszę, nie róbcie mi krzywdy — odważył się w końcu powiedzieć. — Nikomu nic nie powiem, przysięgam.  
— Harry, nikt ci nic nie zrobi — uspokoił go Zayn. Jego głos był łagodny i wydawało się, że mówi do małego chłopca, który zgubił się w centrum handlowym, że zaraz znajdą jego rodziców. Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo mężczyzna przed chwilą pił krew jego kolegi z pracy, a teraz go próbuje uspokoić. — Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później się dowiesz. Louis zbyt długo chciał to przed tobą ukryć...  
— Lepiej, że nakrył ciebie w takiej sytuacji niż kradnącego krew od dawców — zaśmiał się Liam, a Zayn również się uśmiechnął. Jedynie Harry patrzył się na nich z mieszanką ciekawości i strachu.  
— Co chciał przede mną ukryć? — spytał Harry, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach.  
— Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś? — zdziwił się Zayn, ale młodszy nie miał nawet odwagi, żeby wydać z sobie mruknięcie. Malik spojrzał się pytająco na Liama, który pokiwał głową, więc mężczyzna nachylił się przed Harrym. — Nie bój się.  
Bardzo powoli uniósł swoją górną wargę, pokazując długie, białe kły. Z bliska wydawały się jeszcze ostrzejsze i straszniejsze niż z daleka. Ale jednak Harry się nie powiedział. Miał wrażenie, że cały drży, kiedy je obserwował, bo wyraz twarzy Zayna też trochę się zmienił.  
— Możesz dotknąć, nic ci nie zrobi — zaproponował Liam, ale chłopak pokręcił głową, odsuwając się.  
— Może później — uznał niepewnie. — Najpierw wszystko mi wyjaśnijcie, bo mam okropny mętlik w głowie.  
— Jestem wampirem — oznajmił Zayn, wracając do swojego wcześniejszego miejsca, wcześniej chowając zęby. — I nakryłeś mnie, jak Liam mnie żywił.  
— Widzę, że od razu lecicie z grubej rury. Moja koleżanka pewnie by powiedziała, że nie pierdolicie się w tańcu — zaśmiał się, bo wyobraził sobie Kate na jego miejscu. Zayn musiałby się o siebie martwić, bo pewnie by go pobiła. — Przepraszam, jak jestem zestresowany to się śmieje.  
— Okej, rozumiem, że jesteś pewnie zdziwiony — bronił go Liam. — Ja też byłem na początku, gdy dowiedziałem się, że mój chłopak to wampir.  
— Liam myślał, że go wkręcam i dopiero, gdy przebiłem mu palca uwierzył, że to nie są sztuczne zęby — dokończył Zayn, znowu się śmiejąc. Szybko się jednak uspokoił i spojrzał na Harry'ego z powagą. — W sumie, nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. Cholera, Louis powinien się tobą zająć nie ja.  
— Jak to Louis? — zdziwił się Harry. — On też jest... no wiesz?  
— Nawet starszym ode mnie — powiedział Malik, podchodząc znowu do chłopaka. — Może masz jakieś pytania? Czy może wolałbyś porozmawiać o tym z Louisem?  
Zastanowił się przez chwilę, bo naprawdę nie był pewien, co woli. Z jednej strony wydawało mu się, że czuje się bardziej swobodnie przy Zaynie, z drugiej jednak miał ochotę porozmawiać o tym z Louisem. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale po prostu miał wrażenie, że to tamten powinien mu się tłumaczyć. W Tomlinsonie było coś, co sprawiało, że w pełni mu ufał i był w stanie mu się w pełni poświecić.  
— Jedno pytanie, bo coś jest tu nie tak. Skoro jesteś wampirem, to czemu normalnie wychodzisz na słońce i nie śpisz przez cały dzień? — powątpiewał.  
— Bo nie mam dwudziestu lat i trochę przyzwyczaiłem do warunków, panujących na zewnątrz — wyjaśnił Zayn. — Po tym jak zostałem przemieniony, naprawdę byłem jak te wszystkie wampiry, które wy ludzie sobie wymyśliliście. Słońce mnie parzyło, a czosnek, podobnie jak każde jedzenie czy picie sprawiało, że czułem się okropnie. Jednak latami te dolegliwości malały, aż w końcu różnicą między mną a normalnym człowiekiem jest to, że żywię się krwią. No i może jeszcze mam parę innych, przydatnych umiejętności.  
Zayn i Liam uśmiechnęli się do siebie dwuznacznie, sprawiając że Harry poczuł się zawstydzony i nie miał nawet odwagi spytać się, co to za umiejętności.  
— Ale możesz pić też inne rzeczy, tak? — upewnił się młodszy, chcąc jakoś zmienić temat na mniej seksualny  
— Tak, ale odczuwam tylko intensywne smaki, a i tak to nie zaspokaja mojego głodu — powiadomił go. — Dlatego nie bój się, twoja kawa mnie nie zabiła.  
— Racja, bo to był mój główny problem — odgryzł się Harry. — Rany, przepraszam. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieję. Chyba jeszcze trochę to do mnie nie dociera.  
— Spokojnie, daj sobie czas na przyswojenie tego — uznał spokojnie Zayn. — Osobiście uważam, że powinieneś porozmawiać o tym z Louisem.  
— Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać — zaprzeczył Harry, orientując się, że skoro wstydzi się niektórych rzeczy przed Zaynem i Liamem,to co dopiero Louisem. — Poza tym, wątpię że on chce rozmawiać o tym ze mną. Na zmianę próbuje mi uprzykrzyć życie albo unikać.  
— Nie chcę źle zabrzmieć, ale znam go dużo dłużej od ciebie i gwarantuję ci, że ma do tego powód — zapewnił go. — I proszę cię jeszcze, żebyś w miarę możliwości zostawił to dla siebie. Zwierz się zaufanemu przyjacielowi, ale raczej nie mów każdemu, kogo spotkasz o tym. Pewnie i tak by ci nie uwierzyli, ale lepiej nie robić z siebie człowieka z omamami.  
— Oczywiście — wymamrotał i bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i wziął głęboki oddech, analizując to wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, kiedy spokojnie szedł po korytarzu. Nagle jednak zorientował się, że ta rozmowa o wampirach miała miejsce naprawdę. Odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie po raz kolejny zastał Zayna i Liama w dwuznacznej sytuacji. — Cholera, Zayn! Ty jesteś wampirem!  
— Wow, naprawdę? — udawał zdziwienie. — Czemu nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej?  
— Zabawne, mnie przyswojenie tej informacji zajęło kilka dni, a Harry'emu jakieś pięć minut — zaśmiał się Liam.  
Ω  
Kiedy Harry wrócił nad ranem do mieszkania, od razu położył się spać. Uznał, że sen najlepiej uspokoi jego skołatane myśli, a poza tym, nie chciał budzić Nialla i Kate, którzy spali razem na kanapie. Przykrył ich jedynie kocem, zanim sam wszedł do swojej sypialni.  
Było południe, kiedy wstał. Lekko bolała go głowa, bo nie był przyzwyczajony do nie spania całą noc. Z lekkim ociąganiem wyszedł z łóżka, z zamiarem skierowania się pod prysznic, kiedy usłyszał kobiecy pisk, dochodzący z sypialni Nialla. Nie miał zbyt dużych oporów, żeby tam wejść, bo pamiętał, jak wiele razy przyjaciel przeszkodził mu podczas uprawiania z kimś seksu, bo miał ważną sprawę, do której najczęściej należało to, że nie umiał znaleźć płatków śniadaniowych.  
— Uprawiacie seks! — krzyknął, kiedy wparował do pokoju.  
Kate spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, po czy, zwróciła się do Nialla:  
— Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że uprawiamy seks? Odłożyłaby telefon.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — wymamrotał Harry, siadając na łóżku przyjaciela.  
— Dobra, jak tam w pracy? — zagadała dziewczyna. — Zaliczyłeś w końcu swojego szefa?  
— Nie, ale nie uwierzycie, co się stało... — powiedział podekscytowany chłopak.  
Zaczął im opowiadać, wszystko, o czym się dowiedział, przy okazji przemieszczając się do kuchni, bo Kate zechciała zrobić im śniadanie. W przeciwieństwie do Nialla, nie wydawała się tym tak przejmować, nawet kiedy doszedł do momentu, w którym przyłapał Zayna. W międzyczasie dostał swoją herbatę i usiedli do stołu.  
— Miałeś racje, nie uwierzymy ci — stwierdziła dziewczyna. — Założę się, że albo byłeś zmęczony albo naćpany.  
— A ja w sumie ci wierzę — odezwał się Niall, sięgając o swojego laptopa. Chciał im coś pokazać, ale Kate zabrała mu sprzęt, szukając czegoś. — Kiedyś trafiłem w Internecie na jakąś stronkę, gdzie ogłaszały się osoby, które chciały zostać żywicielami dla wampirów.  
— Niall, zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czemu nie masz dziewczyny? — spytała nagle kobieta, a Horan zmarszczył brwi. — Twoja historia przeglądania jest odpowiedzią.  
Harry zerknął na ekran, żeby przekonać się, co w internecie robi Niall. Najwyraźniej nie było to nic sprośnego, a jedynie wyszukiwanie informacji o wampirach, wilkołakach czy gry komputerowe.   
— Nienawidzę cię — westchnął, kręcąc głową. — W każdym razie, Harry, ja ci wierzę. I myślę, że powinieneś porozmawiać o tym z Louisem i dać się pożywić sobą.  
— Dlaczego miałbym to robić? — zdziwił się Styles.  
— Podobno jest to utożsamiane z seksem, bo albo wampir albo ofiara dostaje erekcji — powiadomił go. — Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale myślę, że może być ciekawie.  
— Trochę się boję — przyznał Harry. — No bo wiesz, Zayn kocha Liama i pewnie nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. Co jeśli Louis po prostu by mnie wykorzystał, żeby się pożywić i trochę by przesadził.  
— Tomlinson nie jest potworem — zaprzeczyła Kate. — Znaczy, no jest wampirem, a wampiry to potwory...  
— Ha, przyznajesz, że jest wampirem! — ucieszył się Niall.  
— Hipotetycznie — uznała kobieta. — W każdym razie, znam go już parę lat i zawsze był dla mnie miły, tak jak dla innych pacjentów. Przykro mi to mówić, ale tylko dla ciebie jest takim dupkiem, ale to pewnie dlatego, że nie chcę się do ciebie za bardzo przywiązać, bo to mogłoby wam obu zrobić krzywdę.  
— To brzmi jak „Zmierzch" — zaśmiał się blondyn.  
— Wiesz, że teraz będę się z ciebie wyśmiewać, że oglądałeś „Zmierzch" — powiadomiła go Kate, klepiąc przyjaźnie po policzku. — A ty, Harry, lepiej przygotuj sobie listę pytań dla Tomlinsona.   
Ω  
— Tomlinson wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu — powiadomił Harry'ego Liam, gdy ten miał już wychodzić do domu. Zdążył nawet odwiesić swój kitel lekarski i przebrać się w normalne ubranie.  
Dzisiaj cały dzień starał się unikać Louisa, bo jeszcze nie poukładał tego wszystkiego w głowie i potrzebował trochę więcej czasu. Wolał raczej nie brać wolnego, w razie czego gdyby potrzebował go później, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty dzisiaj rozmawiać z przełożonym. Nie wiedział nawet jak powinien zareagować; udawać, że nic się nie stało, czy wręcz przeciwnie, od razu spytać o wszystko, co do czego miał wątpliwości. Poszedł jednak szybko do Tomlinsona, mając nadzieję, że ten woła go w jakieś sprawie związanej z pracą.  
Jak zwykle zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do gabinetu dopiero, gdy dostał na to pozwolenie. Louis siedział za swoim biurkiem, uśmiechając się do niego i Harry zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie zamienił mu szefa. Cóż, pozostało mieć tylko nadzieję, że ten sobowtór dawnego nie tylko jest miły, ale też nie jest wampirem.  
— Wzywał mnie pan — odezwał się Harry, czując się niezręcznie przez sposób, w jaki mężczyzna na niego patrzył. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że po raz pierwszy widzi go bez jego ubrań lekarskich. Chłopak miał na sobie luźną białą koszulkę i czarne obcisłe spodnie, idealnie podkreślającego jego nogi. Louisowi najwyraźniej musiało się podobać to, co widział, bo podziwiał go w milczeniu prze pewien czas.  
— Witam cię — przywitał się radośnie, wskazując mu krzesło. Harry z lekka niepewnością zajął miejsce, kładąc dłonie na kolanach i prostując się. — Nie zajmę ci długo. Chciałbym cię tylko przeprosić za moje zachowanie.  
— Słucham? — zdziwił się, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewał.  
— Po prostu ostatnimi czasy miałem trochę problemów i akurat tak wyszło, że wyżyłem się na tobie — wyjaśnił. — Naprawdę cię przepraszam i obiecuję, że to już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Nie będę ci już zajmował więcej czasu, możesz...  
— Żartujesz sobie — prychnął Harry, wstając. — Dowiedziałem się, że jesteś wampirem, a ty nawet nie wspomniałeś o tym ani słowem! Zayn ci nie powiedział?  
— Rozmawiałem z nim już o tym — potwierdził Louis, wciąż zachowując spokój, mimo podniesionego tonu chłopaka. — Harry, mam nadzieję, że zachowasz zdrowy rozsądek i nie pójdziesz z tym do władz. Zaufaliśmy ci.  
— Cholera, Louis nie mam zamiaru was wydać — jęknął, teraz spacerując po gabinecie w tę z powrotem. — Po prostu nie wiem, jak przyswoić myśl, że mój szef jest pieprzonym wampirem. Nic z tego nie rozumiem.  
— Harry, spokojnie — powiedział Tomlinson, w błyskawicznym tempie znajdując się przy nim, żeby dotknąć jego ramion dłońmi.  
— Właśnie o tym mówię! — wykrzyknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem tak szybko się poruszasz czy ja udało ci się mnie przytrzymać przy tej ścianie. Mam mętlik w głowie i czuję, że oszalałem.  
— Spójrz na mnie, proszę — usłyszał głos Louisa i wykonał jego polecenie. Mężczyzna stał naprzeciwko niego, trzymając jego nadgarstki w luźnym uchwycie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł się bezpiecznie. — Jestem gotów odpowiedzieć na każde twoje pytanie. Musisz mi po prostu zaufać.  
— Ja... nie wiem Louis. Byłeś dla mnie taki okropny — wydusił z siebie, a starszy wyraźnie posmutniał. — Ale ci ufam. To przeczy racjonalnemu myśleniu, ale ci ufam.  
— Czy chcesz się ze mną spotkać i porozmawiać? — zaproponował Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko.  
— Teraz?  
— To zależy od ciebie — uznał. — Dostosuję się.  
— Dobrze, możemy to zrobić teraz — zgodził się Harry.  
— Jasne — kiwnął głową starszy. — Zabiorę cię na obiad, dobrze?  
— Masz na myśli, że zabierzesz siebie na obiad i to ja nim będę? — zażartował Styles, ale drugi mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z powagą. — Rozumiem, że nie. Ale i tak nie jestem głodny.  
— Masz coś przeciwko pojechaniu do mnie? — zaproponował Louis.  
— Jest mi naprawdę obojętnie — stwierdził Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Czuł się dziwnie słaby i po prostu chciał mieć te rozmowę za sobą.  
Louis zdjął tylko swój kitel i założył marynarkę. Niezbyt wydawał się przejmować niedokończoną pracą, tylko obaj wyszli z gabinetu. Wciąż milczeli, co wcale nie było dziwne, bo w końcu w takiej sytuacji rozmowa o pogodzie byłaby nie na miejscu, a równocześnie lepiej poczekać na poważniejsze dyskusje aż dojdą do bardzie prywatnego miejsca.  
Harry szedł ramię w ramię z Louisem, aż doszli do parkingu. Tomlinson otworzył mu drzwi do samochodu, więc usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Młodszy był nieco onieśmielony tym dość luksusowym pojazdem, ze skórzaną karoserią. Jego przełożony włączył cicho radio i ruszyli.  
— Boisz się mnie, prawda? — zagadał nagle Louis.  
— A powinienem? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
— Wy ludzie żyjecie w przeświadczeniu, że jesteśmy krwiożerczymi potworami, którzy pragną tylko zabijać — oznajmił Tomlinson na pozór obojętnie, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyznę w jakimś stopniu to porusza.  
— Jesteś lekarzem, szczerze wątpię, że zabijanie to twoja ulubiona rozrywka — powiedział lekkim tonem chłopak, powodując u starszego lekki uśmiech. — I może rzeczywiście trochę się ciebie bałem, ale to zanim jeszcze wiedziałem, kim jesteś. Potrafisz być naprawdę przerażający, gdy mówisz do mnie po nazwisku, zaraz po tym jak traktowałeś mnie jak powietrze. Ale odkąd już o wszystkim wiem, to muszę przyznać, że jesteś bardzo potulny jak na wampira.  
— Teraz to ja powinienem się bać ciebie — uznał Louis, wciąż mając lekko uniesione kąciki ust. Bardzo rzadko, widział u niego taki czysto przyjacielski uśmiech i musiał przyznać, że w pewnym sensie sprawiał, że mężczyzna był jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. Oznaczał, że jest zdolny to jakiś pozytywnych uczuć, a Harry'emu schlebiało, że on to powoduje. — Harry Stylesie, kim jesteś, że nie boisz się kilkuset letniego wampira?  
— Od zawsze wolałem starszych mężczyzn — stwierdził radośnie. — Właściwie, ile masz lat?  
— W sumie to będzie już jakieś — zastanowił się przez chwilę, mrużąc oczy i jakby licząc — trzysta dwadzieścia cztery lata całego życia. Zostałem przemieniony, gdy miałem trzydzieści dwa lata, więc można uznać, że żyję jako wampir dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dwa.  
— Jest między nami trzysta lat różnicy — oznajmił Harry, sam nie wierząc, w to co mówił.  
— Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć, nie postarzaj mnie aż tak — prychnął Louis, udając oburzenie. Jechali jeszcze przez chwilę dopóki nie zatrzymali się przy nowoczesnym wieżowcu. — Jesteśmy na miejscu.  
— Tutaj mieszkasz? — zdziwił się chłopak, wychodząc z samochodu i kierując się do budynku.  
— Wyobrażałeś sobie, że zaprowadzę cię do renesansowego dworu? — spytał Tomlinson unosząc brwi, a Harry nieśmiało wzruszył ramionami. Będąc szczerym, właśnie czegoś takiego się spodziewał. Oczywiście dużo bardziej swobodnie będzie czuł się w czymś bardziej nowoczesnym, ale to niezbyt pasowało mu do obrazu kilkuset letniego wampira. — Spokojnie, mam też taki, ale w moim rodzinnym mieście we Francji.  
— Jesteś Francuzem? — dopytał się Harry, gdy weszli razem do windy. Louis potwierdził to ruchem głowy. — W sumie mogłem się domyślić. Louis brzmi jak takie książęce imię.  
— Niestety, nie byłem księciem — odparł, nieco go zbywając, ale Harry zanotował w głowie, żeby jeszcze kiedyś popytać go o jego młodzieńcze lata.  
Jechali w górę jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki drzwi windy nie otworzyły się na odpowiednim piętrze. Tomlinson zaprowadził go do swojego mieszkania, które idealnie pasowało do tego luksusowego budynku. Było duże i nowocześnie urządzone, a w salonie znajdowało się wielkie okno, które ukazywało panoramę miasta.  
— Ładnie tutaj — pochwalił Harry, rozglądając się dookoła.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział starszy. — Rozgość się proszę. Chcesz może coś do jedzenia czy picia?  
— Woda wystarczy, dziękuję — odparł chłopak, siadając na skórzanej kanapie, zastanawiając się, jak mężczyzna może żyć w tak dużym mieszkaniu sam. Jego było co najmniej trzy razy mniejsze, a i tak czuł się samotny, gdy Niall wyjeżdżał. Miał wrażenie, że żyjąc tutaj samemu trzeba naprawdę stronić od ludzi lub po prostu lubić taką pustkę. Louis wrócił do niego szybciej niż mógł się spodziewać, podając mu szklankę wody. — Czasami zapominam, że jesteś tak szybki...  
— To jedna z cech wampirów — usiadł obok, zachowując jednak pewną bezpieczną odległość, jakby nie chciał się za bardzo spoufalać. — Szybkość i siła są dość użyteczne, kiedy żyję się wśród ludzi.  
— Co nie zmienia faktu, że będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego, że mój szef praktycznie wyłania się spod ziemi — kontynuował Harry.  
— Chyba będzie najlepiej, jeżeli zadasz mi jakieś pytania — uznał Tomlinson, patrząc na niego uważnie. Harry nerwowo napił się wody, zastanawiając się, czy zacząć od tych ogólnych przemyśleń czy od razu przejść na te bardziej intymne. — Domyślam się, że pewnie wstydzisz się pytać o niektóre sprawy, ale zapewniam cię, że ja nie będę miał z tym problemu, okej?  
— Śpisz w trumnie? — spytał nagle Harry, dziwiąc sam siebie, bo nawet wcześniej nad tym nie rozmyślał.  
— Nie śpię w ogóle — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, kręcąc głową. — Ale jeżeli cię to interesuję, to mam w sypialni łóżko. Myślę, że w innych sprawach trumna byłaby niepraktyczna.  
Młodszy poczuł, że się czerwieni, ponieważ to musiał być wyraźny podtekst. Ewentualnie jego umysł płata mu figle, ponieważ świadomość, że przebywa w jednym pomieszczeniu z kilkuset letnim wampirem ekscytująco wpływała na cały jego organizm.  
— Nie możesz spać w ogóle czy jedynie nie odczuwasz takiej potrzeby? — kontynuował Harry.  
— Dobre pytanie — pochwalił go, a ten się uśmiechnął, bo naprawdę sprawiło mu to przyjemność. Podobało mu się, że Louis docenił jego starania w wyszukiwaniu interesujących pytań. — Wampiry mogą spać, osobiście znam paru, którzy zdecydowali się zapaść w sen na kilkadziesiąt lat, bo nudziły ich jakieś czasy. Ale na ogół nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby i sen nie wpływa na mój organizm.  
— Skoro pracujesz w szpitalu rano, to nie nudzi ci się samemu w nocy? — zastanowił się, czując że przechodzi już bliżej tych bardziej intymnych pytań, ale Louis nie wydawał się mieć z tym problemu.  
— To tak właściwie dodatkowe osiem godzin każdego dnia, które często marnuje na jakieś głupoty — wyjaśnił Tomlinson. — Jeżeli nie idę na nocną zmianę do szpitala, to najczęściej czytam czy coś oglądam, uczę się albo chodzę do klubów, żeby spotkać się z innymi wampirami, chociażby Zaynem. No i czasami też razem polujemy.  
— Polujecie na ludzi? — przeraził się Harry, a jego ciało spięło się, gdy wyobraził sobie jak jego szefowie atakują jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka.  
— Od kilkunastu lat nie miałem w ustach świeżej ludzkiej krwi, spokojnie — odparł łagodnie, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie w uspokajającym geście. — Nie oznacza to, że jest to niebezpieczne. Jeżeli żywiciel się zgodzi można mieć naprawdę dużo zabawy, o ile oczywiście zachowa się pewne środki bezpieczeństwa. I wiem, że pewnie cię to obrzydza, ale polujemy razem na zwierzęta lub kradniemy nadwyżki krwi ze szpitala.  
— O dziwo, jakoś nie czuję obrzydzenia — odezwał się Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. Dziwił się sam sobie, ale informacje o picu krwi przyjął całkiem normalnie. — Ale to przynajmniej wyjaśnia, dlaczego byłeś taki zły, gdy pacjent stracił zbyt dużo krwi... Szpital nie zauważa, że kradniecie krew?  
— Jestem chirurgiem, więc najczęściej po prostu nieco przekłamuje w raportach, pisząc że w czasie operacji zużyliśmy trochę więcej krwi niż było w rzeczywistości, a nadwyżkę biorę dla siebie — wytłumaczył. — Robię to tylko raz w tygodniu i nigdy nie korzystam z rzadkiego rodzaju krwi. I tak niema to dla nie różnicy, ale nie warto zagrażać życiu ludzi.  
— Sprytnie — stwierdził Harry, z uznaniem kiwając głowa. — A krew ludzka i zwierzęca ma inny smak?  
— Oczywiście — prychnął Tomlinson. — Jeden z młodych wampirów, jakiego niedawno poznałem powiedział, że krew zwierzęca jest jak mrożona pizza, a ludzka jak taka odgrzana domowa. Nie mogę za bardzo się do tego odnieść, bo pizza dla mnie jest praktycznie bez smaku, ale podejrzewam, że coś w tym jest...  
— Wiec krew prosto z człowieka będzie niczym taka świeża pizza prosto z pieca? — zagadał Styles, a Louis zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. — Podpowiem, że taka jest najlepsza.  
— Więc tak, taka właśnie jest ludzka krew prosto z żyły — zgodził się Louis, śmiejąc się z zadowolenia Harry'ego. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki, które młodszy miał ochotę pocałować. Przygryzł wargę, co nie umknęło uwadze Tomlinsona, który pozwolił sobie na zbliżenie się do niego. Popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy i brunet miał ochotę westchnąć ciężko, bo straszy był zbyt piękny i nie powinien czuć podniecenia, rozmawiając o tym, jaką mężczyzna lubi krew. — Dalej, spytaj o to. Rozmawiałem już z Zaynem.  
— Nie wiem, czy to nie jest zbyt intymne — wymamrotał niepewnie, odwracając na chwilę wzrok i spoglądając na swoje kolana. Louis nie pozwolił mu jednak na to, dwoma palcami unosząc jego brodę i zmuszając do popatrzenia mu w twarz. — Dlaczego Liam dostał erekcji, gdy Zayn się z niego żywił?  
— Wiedziałem, że to nie dawało ci spokoju — odparł Tomlinson, nie mogąc powstrzymać nieco złośliwego uśmieszku. — Wampiry też dostają erekcji podczas żywienia się świeżą krwią, bo działa ona na nasz organizm podobnie jak zwykła krew, po prostu część przechodzi do penisa. A najbardziej ta świeża i gorąca z żył. Dlatego wiele wampirów utożsamia żywienie z seksem. Wśród ludzi jest jednak inaczej, bo to nieco indywidualna sprawa. Wszystko zależy od stopnia zażyłości z wampirem, ale też również jego umiejętności. Gwarantuję ci, że gdybyś został żywicielem dość młodego osobnika, to czułbyś co najwyżej lekkie podniecenie, jeżeli lubisz ból, ale wątpię, że dostałbyś erekcji. W miarę upływu lat wampiry doskonalą swoje umiejętności, a ja sam znam jednego, który już kilkadziesiąt lat temu potrafił sprawić, że ofiara dochodziła od samego ugryzienia.  
— To naprawdę możliwe? — spytał Harry tuż przed tym, jak napił się wody, ponieważ robiło mu się gorąco. Louis był bardzo blisko niego, a jego głos był tak cudownie głęboki, co w połączeniu z tematem rozmowy działało na chłopaka. Zgiął się bardziej, czując że rzeczywiście zaczyna go to podniecać i on sam dostaje erekcji.  
— Oczywiście Harry — zaśmiał się dźwięcznie Louis, kładąc mu dłoń na udzie i pocierając ją lekko. Harry oddychał głośno, czekając aż mężczyzna zacznie go intensywniej dotykać. Ten jednak popatrzył na niego z lekkim zadowoleniem, najwyraźniej nie mając tego w zamiarze. — Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
— Czy potrafisz się kontrolować, nawet jeśli ktoś jest dla ciebie apetyczny? — dopytał się niepewnie chłopak.  
— Nie traktuje ludzi jak obiad — zaprzeczył. — I oczywiście, że nawet kiedy jestem głodny, a ktoś cudownie pachnie potrafię się powstrzymać. W końcu byłeś tego świadkiem w zeszłym tygodniu, prawda?  
— Co-o masz na myśli? — wyjąkał Harry, mocno przygryzając swoją wargę.  
— Nie udawaj, że nie pamiętasz. Odkąd zobaczyłem i poczułem cię w moim szpitalu wiedziałem, że będę miał kłopoty — wyszeptał do jego ucha Louis. — A wtedy ty przyszedłeś do mojego biura, wyglądając i pachnąc jak grzech, kiedy nie jadłem nic od wcześniejszego wieczora. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno jest się powstrzymywać, gdy ktoś tak idealny jak ty podaje ci się właściwie na talerzu — mężczyzna w zwierzęcy sposób powąchał jego szyję, napawając się tym zapachem. — Czułem twoje przyspieszone bicie serca i wiedziałem, że pozwoliłbyś mi na wszystko. Ale nie mogłem cię tak okropnie wykorzystać. To by było niegrzeczne.  
Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł, że mokry język starszego kreśli drogę na jego szyi, zapewne dotykając tętnicy, która była w tamtym miejscu. Louis droczył się z nim, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego udzie, jednak w żaden sposób nie dotykał go w miejscu intymnym, a mimo to penis chłopaka był już całkiem twardy.  
— Ty jesteś tym wampirem, o którym wcześniej wspominałeś, prawda? Potrafisz doprowadzić kogoś do orgazmu samym ugryzieniem? — Harry nie wierzył, że dał radę stworzyć składne pytanie, będąc tak podnieconym. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby Louis go dotknął, bo on sam nie miał na to odwagi.  
— Jesteś bystry — pochwalił go Tomlinson, podgryzając jego ucho, jak na razie zwykłymi ludzkimi zębami. — Chcesz się przekonać, czy nie kłamałem?  
Wystarczyło tylko nieśmiałe skinięcie głową ze strony Harry'ego, żeby Louis przeniósł go szybkim ruchem na swoje kolana. Przejechał dłońmi po jego udach, żeby pozostawić je w końcu na biodrach, przyciskając bliżej swojego krocza.  
— Ugryziesz mnie? — spytał chłopak, chcąc brzmieć na seksownego, ale drżenie jego głosu mogło trochę to utrudnić.  
— Jeśli tego chcesz — zapewnił go, łagodnym głosem. — Harry, podobasz mi się i nie zależy mi tylko na pożywieniu się. Jeżeli ty jesteś pewien, że się nie boisz, nie obrzydza cię to i naprawdę tego chcesz, wtedy mogę to zrobić.  
— Mogę najpierw dotknąć kłów? — poprosił, wystawiając dłoń. Louis zgodził się kiwnięciem głowy i uniósł swoją górną wargę, tak jak niedawno zrobił to przed nim Zayn. Tym razem jednak nie bał się i wystawił swoją dłoń, podkładając ją pod usta mężczyzny. Ten patrzył na niego uważnie i po raz pierwszy wydawał się dziwnie bezbronny. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że w momencie gdy bardzo delikatnie dotykał jego kłów, to on miał władzę nad Louisem. — To przyjemne uczucie?  
Louis odpowiedział po raz kolejny kiwnięciem głowy, które jednak sprawiło, że przez przypadek przebił kciuk Harry'ego. Od razu się odsunął, jednak wciąż nie schował swoich kłów. Harry podejrzewał, że było to niemożliwie w obecności świeżej krwi.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział, jednak sposób w jaki patrzył się na sączącą się z palca chłopaka krew był tak seksowny, że Harry podłożył mu dłoń po usta.  
— Jest okej. Chcesz spróbować?  
Tomlinson już nic nie powiedział tylko przyciągnął nadgarstek chłopaka do swoich ust. Oblizał w obsceniczny sposób stróżkę krwi, która zaczęła już spływać w dół dłoni. Harry sapnął, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, że to może być tak gorące. Mężczyzna teraz ssał jego kciuk, próbując zdobyć jeszcze więcej krwi. Cały czas utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, który jedynie głośno przełykał ślinę, nie wiedząc, że tak go to mogło nakręcać. Nieświadomie zaczął się poruszać na kolanach mężczyzny, spoglądając na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podniecony, a szczypanie jakie czuł w palcu potęgowało to uczucie.  
Nagle starszy z impetem odsunął od siebie jego dłoń.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział grzecznie, trzymając Harry'ego za biodra, bo ten wciąż się na nim poruszał. — Kręci cię to, prawda?  
— To... dość seksowne — przyznał chłopak z lekkim zażenowaniem. Louis jednak nie wyglądał na onieśmielonego, bo podwinął bluzkę bruneta, żeby dostać się do rozporka. Spojrzał na niego pytająco zanim wykonał kolejny ruch. — Tak, proszę.  
— Zajmę się tobą, skarbie — odparł i zabrzmiało to niczym obietnica. — Wyglądasz tak cudownie. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej...  
Rozpiął jego spodnie, wkładając dłoń w bokserki, żeby wyciągnąć całkiem twardego i mokrego już penisa. Wystarczył mały dotyk, a Harry już zajęczał, przytrzymując się ramienia mężczyzny, żeby nie upaść. Miał ochotę przymknąć oczy, bo czuł się już nieco zamroczony tą całą przyjemnością, jaka owładnęła jego ciałem. Louis nie robił zbyt wiele, poruszał swoją dłonią w górę i w dół po jego długości, patrząc się na niego pociemniałym wzrokiem, ale to wystarczyło, żeby chłopak stawał się głośny.  
— Pocałuj mnie — porosił Harry i nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na reakcję.  
Został przyciągnięty do twarzy mężczyzny, teraz trzymając ją obiema dłońmi. Louis na chwile przestał go dotykać po miejscu intymnym, zapewne żeby nie sprawić, że ich pocałunek zamieniłby się w jęki chłopaka w jego usta. Tomlinson pozwolił sobie przejąć dominację nad całowaniem go, więc Harry od razu uległ, poruszając jedynie ustami naprzeciw niego. Zważywszy na sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli, pocałunek mógł uchodzić za trochę zbyt delikatny, ale Harry zorientował się, że to jest ich pierwszy. Poczuł łaskotki w brzuchu na myśl, że kilkuset letni wampir dba o to, żeby ich pierwszy pocałunek był dość romantyczny i długi, z wzajemnym przytulaniem się do siebie. Miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ naprawdę tego potrzebował. Nie rozumiał, czemu nigdy wcześniej nie całował Louisa, skoro to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jaka mu się dzisiaj zdarzyła. Był jednak pewien, że nie ostatnia, bo Tomlinson właśnie podgrzewał atmosferę, badając buzię Harry'ego językiem i nieco przyspieszając swoje ruchy.  
Młodszy jęknął, gdy poczuł, że Louis zaczął ssać jego dolną wargę. Cały czas trzymał dłonie na jego biodrach, podczas gdy on położył je na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, napawając się tym, jak twarde były tam mięśnie. Harry naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać aż zobaczy jego ciało w całej okazałości, bo mógł się założyć, że było cudowne.  
Chciał znowu wrócić do momentu, gdzie Louis go dotykał, jednocześnie nie miał ochoty smakować jego ust. Uznał, że zasygnalizowanie mu tego poprzez pomasowanie wypukłości starszego będzie dość jasne. Najwyraźniej Louis dobrze to zrozumiał, ale uśmiechnął się poprzez pocałunek, zanim położył dłoń na penisie Harry'ego. Obaj byli już bardzo twardzi i Styles naprawdę był gotów zrobić cokolwiek, żeby Tomlinson w końcu go pieprzył.  
— Louis, proszę — wyszeptał, odrywając się na chwile od jego ust.  
— Smakujesz tak dobrze — odparł Louis, jakby nie przejmując się potrzebującym tonem chłopaka.  
— Tatusiu... — wyjęczał Harry i to rzeczywiście zadziałało. Szatyn odsunął ich usta od siebie, patrząc się na młodszego z pożądaniem. To sprawiło, że chłopak czuł się nieco niezręcznie, będąc tak lustrowanym, bo on jako jedyny miał opuszczone spodnie. — Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył.  
— Wstań i ładnie rozbierz się dla tatusia — rozkazał Tomlinson, opierając się wygodnie o kanapę, gdy Harry z niepewnością wstawał z jego kolan. Nie miał pewności, czy powinien zrobić to zwyczajnie czy może udawać, że robi striptiz bez muzyki. Przygryzł swoją wargę, a Louis jakby czytał mu w myślach. — Zrób show, skarbie.  
Harry posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech, gdy zdjął szybko swoją koszulkę. Rzucił ją gdzieś za siebie, przechodząc do dotykania swojego nagiego torsu, trochę dłużej skupiając się na sutkach. Widział dokładnie, jak Louis musi poprawić swoje krocze i to dodało mu pewności siebie. Ściągnięcie swoich obcisłych spodni było większym problemem, więc najpierw zdjął buty i skarpetki, zanim powoli zsuwał z siebie ciemny materiał. Miał nadzieję, że Tomlinson skupi się raczej na jego ciele i tatuażach niż na tym, że trochę niezgrabnie pozbył się rurek. Próbował właśnie wymyślić ciekawy sposób, żeby rozebrać się już do końca, kiedy starszy podniósł się i przyciągnął go do siebie. Chwycił gumkę jego bokserek i strzelił nią lekko, kręcąc z niezadowoleniem głową.  
— Mając takie ciało powinieneś cały czas chodzić w tych ślicznych majteczkach — oznajmił, patrząc się w górę, kiedy opuszczał jego bieliznę w dół. — Nie musiałbym ich wtedy nawet ściągać, żeby cię pieprzyć.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho chłopak, z zafascynowaniem patrząc, jak jego penis stał tuż przy policzku Louisa, który zdawał się tego nie zauważać.  
— Nie przepraszaj, kochanie — zaprzeczył, uśmiechając się łagodnie i Harry poczuł, że właśnie tego potrzebował, żeby na nowo poczuć się pewnie. — Po prostu następnym razem je załóż.  
Serce chciało mu wyskoczyć z piersi, ponieważ Louis zaproponował mu kolejny raz, nawet jeżeli ich pierwszy wciąż jeszcze trwał.  
Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale każdy ruch i dotyk mężczyzny bardzo go podniecał, więc miał pewność, że to będzie jeden z najlepszych stosunków w jego życiu. Jeszcze nigdy nie był na skraju orgazmu od zaledwie kilku pociągnięć na jego penisie i samej rozmowy z Louisem. Teraz jednak było mu gorąco i wydawało się jakby cały jego świat płonął.   
Starszy pomógł mu wyjść z bokserek przez chwilę podziwiając jego ciało. Rumieniec oblał jego policzki i miał wrażenie, że przeszedł aż do szyi. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak intensywnego bycia obserwowanym. Najczęściej, uprawiając z kimś seks, szybko się rozbierał z partnerem, po czym po krótkiej grze wstępnej przechodzili do stosunku. Teraz miał wrażenie, że ich gra wstępna trwa od kilku tygodni i naprawdę chciał już zobaczyć swojego szefa nago.  
— Możesz też się rozebrać? — spytał trochę błagalnie Harry, a Louis roześmiał się.  
— Jeżeli mi pomożesz — oznajmił, biorąc się za rozpinanie swojej koszuli.  
Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie wylądował tak szybko na swoich kolanach, gotowy do rozpięcia jego rozporka. Tomlinson pomógł mu pozbyć się swoich spodni, podnosząc nieco biodra, więc Harry mógł je opuścić do kolan. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć oblizania się, gdy widział dużą wypukłość w jego bokserkach. Spojrzał na chwilę w górę, żeby zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Louisa, ale praktycznie dostał zawału, gdy dostrzegł jego tors. Mężczyzna miał w jego opinii najlepsze ciało jakie widział; był umięśniony, ale nie napakowany. Miał ochotę polizać każdy jego centymetr, ponieważ w życiu nie miał do czynienia z kimś tak męskim i seksownym.  
Wziął sie jednak w garść i zdjął z niego bokserki na tyle, żeby móc ujrzeć penisa. Otworzył szerzej usta, ponieważ był naprawdę duży. Nie był pewien, czy to jakaś wampirza sprawa czy po prostu Louis został tak hojnie obdarzony, ale nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić.  
— Boże — szepnął sam do siebie, wystawiając dłoń, żeby dotknąć członek.  
— To mit, imię Boga wcale mnie nie osłabia — powiedział żartobliwie Louis, a Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
— Mówiłem o penisie — uświadomił go chłopak.  
— Coś z nim nie tak? — spytał starszy, uśmiechając się lekko, a on pokręcił głową.  
— Jest po prostu duży — stwierdził. — Ale to dobrze. To ta dobra wielkość.  
— Nie musisz nic robić, skarbie — zapewnił go Louis. — Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.  
— Miałem zamiar poprosić cię, żebyś mnie potem ugryzł, zaufaj mi, nie skrzywdzisz mnie swoim penisem — zażartował Harry i nachylił się, zlizując preejakulat z główki. — Nie musisz się ograniczać, tatusiu.  
Miał nadzieję, że Louis zrozumie to jako „możesz być ze mną brutalny" i nie będzie bał się go trochę szorstko potraktować. Harry miał dość mężczyzn, którzy obchodzili się z nim jak z delikatnym kwiatkiem. Może i na takiego wyglądał, ale naprawdę lubił być ciągnięty za włosy czy ostro pieprzony.  
Zassał główkę penisa Tomlinsona, mając nadzieję, że jego usta wyglądają dostatecznie obscenicznie. Przez chwilę rozkoszował się smakiem, zanim nie spojrzał w górę, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Louisa. Dostrzegł to, czego najbardziej pragnął; starszy był całkowicie pochłonięty. Uwielbiał widzieć, że potrafi z tego na pozór obojętnego mężczyzny wyciągnąć jakieś uczucia, nawet jeśli miało to być pożądanie.  
Zniżał się powoli, wciąż pracując swoim językiem po całej długości. Słyszał przyspieszony oddech Louisa i jego sapanie, co sprawiło, że czuł się niesamowicie seksownie. Tym bardziej, gdy poczuł, że palce zatapiają się w jego włosy, kontrolując jego ruchy i lekko przysuwając bliżej podstawy. Głęboko oddychał nosem, gotowy na wzięcie całego penisa do gardła. Jego motywacją był jęk, który otrzymał, więc po prostu starał się być jak najlepszy.  
— Jesteś wspaniały — pochwalił go Louis, gdy przez gwałtowne pociągnięcie za włosy odsunął od penisa. — Ale chcę się jeszcze chwilę tobą nacieszyć.  
— Muszę być naprawdę dobry skoro po kilku minutach robienia loda trzystuletni wampir boi się, że dojdzie — zażartował Harry, a starszy uniósł jedynie brew, powodując że jego twarz nabrała bardziej groźnego wyrazu.  
— Co powiedziałeś? — spytał, dwoma palcami podnosząc jego podbródek, żeby cały czas utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy. Styles domyślał się, że to tylko gra, ponieważ Louis raczej nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy.  
Chyba.  
— Ja-a, przepraszam — wyjąkał nieco przestraszony, ale też podniecony, ponieważ szatyn wyglądał na niesamowicie pewnego siebie i władczego, ale jednocześnie jakby trochę złego.  
— Wspaniale, ale i tak muszę cię ukarać — powiedział z całkowitą powagą w głosie, sprawiając, że Harry oblizał usta, czując narastającą w sobie ekscytację. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu tak bardzo nie pragnął kary, chcąc być jak najlepszym dla Louisa. — Chodź na moje kolana.  
Poklepał swoje uda, nakazując tym samym Harry'emu wstanie z pozycji klęczącej. Chłopak niezbyt wiedział, co powinien zrobić, bo penis mężczyzny wciąż był na widoku i przez chwilę wystraszył się, że będą uprawiać seks. Przerażała go myśl, że mogliby to zrobić bez żadnego przygotowania, a Louis chyba zauważył ten strach w jego oczach.  
— Harry, co jest? — spytał miękko Tomlinson, a wyraz jego twarz złagodniał.  
— Wszystko okej — wymamrotał chłopak, kręcąc głową.  
— Skarbie, jesteś słabym kłamcą, a poza tym, słyszę zmiany bicia twojego serca — powiadomił go, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców, żeby przyciągnąć go do siebie. Od razu sprawił, że poczuł się bezpieczniej. — Kochanie, musisz mi mówić, jeżeli coś, co robię ci się nie podoba lub nie masz na to ochoty. Twoja kara musi odpowiadać nam obu. I nie musimy wcale grać, jeżeli chcesz możemy po prostu się kochać.  
— Lubię grać, ale nie chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył bez przygotowania — wyjaśnił, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony tym, co usłyszał.  
— Kto powiedział, że mam to zrobić? — dopytał się.  
— Em, bo ta kara... — plątał się Harry.  
— Skarbie, czy ty masz mnie za jakiegoś barbarzyńcę? — Louis pocałował delikatnie biodro chłopaka, sprawiając tym samym, że zrobiło się bardziej intymniej i romantyczniej. Harry oblizał usta, bo gest był zarówno słodki, jak i niesamowicie seksowny. Chłopak pozwolił sobie usiąść na kolanach mężczyzny, przytulając się do jego nagiego torsu, kiedy ten otulił go uspokajająco ramieniem. — Może i mam ponad trzysta lat, jak mi to niedawno wypomniałeś, ale wiem o takich technologicznych nowostkach jak żele nawilżające.  
— Ludzie w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku mówią na to lubrykant — powiadomił go ze śmiechem Harry. Trochę nie wierzył, że będąc w ramionach kilkusetletniego wampira, który tak naprawdę w każdej chwili mógł go zabić czuł się całkowicie bezpiecznie. Wystarczyło, że był przy nim, a wiedział, że nic złego mu się nie stanie. — W każdym razie, co to miała być za kara?  
— Chciałem dać ci parę klapsów — westchnął Louis, a jego dłoń błądziła po plecach Harry'ego, głaszcząc go po kręgosłupie. Brunet wyprostował się, ponieważ to akurat mu się podobało. Spojrzał na Tomlinsona, który już zapewne poznał, jego stosunek do klapsów, ale postanowił grać. Jego druga dłoń wylądowała na sutku Harry'ego, masując go między swoimi dwoma palcami. — Byłeś tak niegrzecznym chłopcem i nie mogłem się oprzeć. Chciałem ten słodki tyłeczek tylko dla siebie, zobaczyć, czy jeżeli zrobię to dostatecznie mocno to zostanie ślad mojej dłoni.  
— Proszę — powiedział Harry błagalnie, trochę nieświadomie ocierając się o udo mężczyzny.  
— Poliż — rozkazał, podsuwając mu dwa palce pod usta. Chłopak od razu wziął jego do buzi, obficie je śliniąc aż Louis z mlaśnięciem ich nie wyciągnął. Znowu wrócił do pocierania jego sutka, tym, razem z dodatkowym nawilżeniem i Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta część jego ciała jest tak wrażliwa. — No nie wiem, skarbie. Może powinienem cię wziąć do swojej sypialni i grzecznie uprawiać seks, tak jak robiłeś to ze wszystkimi ludźmi? Pozwolić ci dojść raz i zostawić?  
— Tatusiu — zajęczał chłopak, nie potrafiąc nawet stworzyć spójnego zdania, poprzez dotyk Louisa i to, jak się o niego ocierał.  
— Ale dużo bardziej wolałbym cię ostro pieprzyć przy ścianie — wymruczał mu do ucha. — Trzymałbym ci ręce z tyłu, żebyś nie mógł się dotykać, bo tylko ja mogę sprawić, że dojdziesz. Wiesz z jaką łatwością mógłbym cię wtedy ugryźć? Doszedłbyś w sekundzie, w której zatopiłbym swoje zęby w twojej szyi.  
— Ugryź mnie — poprosił Harry, traktując to jak wyzwanie, bo bezpruderyjnie podsunął swoją szyję pod usta Louisa. Ten powąchał go w tym miejscu i oblizał, napawając się zapachem i smakiem jego nagiej skóry.  
— Poczekaj na mnie chwilę — powiedział mężczyzna, odsuwając od młodszego. Brunet nie zdążył do końca błagalnie jęknąć, kiedy Louis powrócił, trzymając w dłoni butelkę lubrykanta. Po raz kolejny ucieszył się, że umawia się z wampirem, ponieważ szybkość naprawdę była użyteczną umiejętnością. Rzucił żel na sofę, sam rozbierając się z reszty rzeczy, które miał na sobie i odrzucił gdzieś na bok, zanim usiadł obok chłopaka. — Połóż się na moich kolanach.  
Harry wykonał rozkaz od razu, wypinając swoje pośladki, żeby zwrócić mężczyźnie uwagę na to, że naprawdę może go uderzyć. Był już podniecony do granic możliwości, co zapewne nie umknęło uwadze starszego, bo musiał poczuć na swoich nogach, że jego penis już przecieka. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zamierzał przestać się droczyć, bo dotykał opuszkami palców delikatnej skóry na jego pośladkach, sprawiając że pojawiała się na niej gęsta skórka. Harry miał wrażenie, że już godziny powstrzymuje się od dojścia i zaczynał to już odczuwać jako męczące. Cierpliwie jednak czekał na ruch Louisa, zdając się całkowicie na jego łaskę.  
Nagle poczuł, że mężczyzna uderzył go w jeden z pośladków. Nie było to mocne, ale słychać było charakterystyczny dźwięk klapsa i Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale było to przyjemne. Dreszcze rozniosły się po całym jego ciele, sprawiając że penis wydawał się jeszcze twardszy, chociaż było to już niemożliwe. Odwrócił delikatnie głowę, żeby zobaczyć jak Louis wygląda i miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w niebie. Mężczyzna patrzył się na niego, jak na największe cudo na świecie i Harry poczuł się niezmiernie seksowny.  
Nagle poczuł, że dłoń Louis wślizguje się pod jego ciało, układając się blisko penisa. Miał nadzieję, że ten go tam dotknie, ale on zatrzymał się na podbrzuszu i uniósł go w górę. Przez chwilę Harry był sparaliżowany i nie miał pojęcia, co się właśnie stało. Przypomniał sobie jednak o nieludzkiej sile Tomlinsona i uspokoił się nieco. W jego ramionach czuł się jak mały chłopiec, którego bez problemu można podnieść. Szybko okazało się, że Louis wcale nie zrobił tego, żeby pochwalić się swoją siłą, ale miał szczególne plany wobec chłopaka.  
Harry poczuł ciepły język na swoim wejściu i sapnął, poruszając się, więc Louis musiał go trochę mocniej przytrzymać. Zaczynało mu się już kręcić w głowie od nadmiaru wrażenie, bo starszy wciąż lizał go, trzymając płasko język. To było tak nieprzyzwoite i sprośne, ale chłopak czerpał z tego przyjemność. Lubił czuć się bezbronny w ramionach mężczyzny, tym bardziej, że ten robił mu tak dobrze. Nie powstrzymywał swoich jęków, szczególnie dlatego, że Louis zanurzył język w jego wnętrzu i pieprzył go nim rytmicznie. Wiedział, że wypina się jeszcze mocniej w jego stronę, nie mogąc się oprzeć od niemej prośby o więcej. Naprawdę pragnął Louisa, chciał, żeby mężczyzna w niego wszedł i skoro sam rimming sprawia mu taką przyjemność, co dopiero seks z Tomlinsonem.  
— Och, Louis — wysapał, przymykając oczy. — Więcej tatusiu, proszę.  
Nagle poczuł, mocnego klapsa w drugi pośladek, który sprawił, że się zachwiał, a jego penis jeszcze bardziej przeciekał. Starszy musiał to poczuć na swojej nodze, bo prychnął.  
— Kręci cię to? Lubisz, gdy jestem brutalny? — spytał retorycznie, bo jedyna odpowiedzą, jaką odzyskał był jęk, który wydał z siebie Harry. — Chciałbym, żebyś doszedł teraz tylko od mojego języka, dobrze? — chłopak kiwnął głową i dostał kolejnego klapsa, tym razem mocniejszego. Czuł, że jego pośladek pulsuje z bólu, ale w ten dobry sposób i naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, jak teraz wygląda. — Zadałem pytanie, użyj słów.  
— Dobrze — zgodził się z sapnięciem. — Dam radę.  
— Świetnie — ucieszył się Louis i gwałtownie zmienił ich pozycję, sprawiając że Harry siedział na znowu na sofie. — Musisz jednak sobie na to zasłużyć, kochanie. Ujeżdżaj moją twarz.  
Młodszy zamrugał kilkukrotnie, patrząc jak Louis wygodnie kładzie się na kanapie, uśmiechając się przy tym pewnie. Harry przygryzł wargę, ponieważ to wydawało mu się niebezpieczne, bo w końcu z łatwością mógłby go udusić, będąc w takiej pozycji.  
Z pewną dozą niepewności ustawił się na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, wciąż bojąc się na nim usiąść. Został jednak pociągnięty w dół przez silne dłonie Louisa tak, że dosłownie usiadł na jego twarzy. Znowu poczuł język w sobie i odchylił głowę, lekko poruszając się na nim. Czerpał przyjemność z tego doświadczenia przez pewien czas, dopóki sam nie odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Tomlinsona. Mężczyzna miał trochę mokry podbródek od śliny, ale wydawał się być niesamowicie zadowolony.  
— Martwisz się czymś skarbie? — spytał łagodnie, podgryzając ludzkimi zębami jego pośladek. — Smakujesz cudownie.  
— Martwię się, że cię uduszę — przyznał chłopak, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
— Harry, ja i tak nie oddycham — roześmiał się mężczyzna, a młodszy starał się zapamiętać kolejny, przydatny fakt o wampirach. — Mogę to robić godzinami bez przerwy, aż to ty będziesz płakał i prosił o więcej.  
— Następnym razem — uznał Harry, tym razem to on nawiązywał do tego, że jest jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy, które chce wypróbować z Louisem. Powinien sporządzić jakąś listę lub poprosić o pomoc Liama, który zapewne już doświadczył paru rzeczy z Zaynem.  
Usiadł z powrotem na jego twarzy, pochylając się trochę do przodu, żeby jego penis dotkał ocierał się o brzuch starszego. Wiedział, że nie może się sam dotknąć, a dłonie Louisa były zajęte; jedna trzymała go za pośladek, szczypiąc go, a druga ciągnęła za włosy. Harry był zdesperowany, żeby dojść, więc ujeżdżał język mężczyzny, chcąc żeby ten dał mu jak najwięcej. Jego oczy był w tym czasie cały czas zamknięte, bo chciał się skupić na tym, co odczuwał.  
Gdy w końcu odchylił powieki zobaczył, że penis Louisa jest niesamowicie twardy i czerwony. Zebrał palcem preejakulat, jaki wytworzył się na czubku i włożył sobie do ust, smakując mężczyzny. Specjalnie mlaskał, ssąc swoje palce, żeby dać starszemu wyobrażenie, co teraz robi. To tylko zwiększyło motywację Tomlinsona, którego ruchy języka stały się jeszcze szybsze. Harry nie umiał skupić się na niczym innym oprócz ogromnej chęci dojścia.  
— Louis, cholera — przeklął, szczypiąc swojego sutka. — Och, nie przestawaj, jestem blisko.  
Louis wykonał jego prośbę, nie przestając lizać go nawet wtedy, gdy Harry doszedł z głośnym krzykiem. Z zafascynowaniem patrzył, jak jego penis wyrzucał spermę, a on nawet go nie dotykał. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji tak szczytować i zdecydowanie uznał to za gorące.  
Starszy obrócił go przodem, sprawiając że leżał na jego klatce piersiowej, oddychając ciężko, podczas gdy mężczyzna dał mu czas na odpoczynek. Było to bardzo intymne i nowe dla Harry'ego doświadczenie, bo jego partner nawet jeszcze nie doszedł, a już zajmował się nim po pierwszym orgazmie. Wydawało mu się, że Louis za punkt honoru postanowił sobie sprawienie, że chłopak będzie czuł się cały czas dobrze, bo szybko przeszedł do masowania jego pośladków silnymi dłońmi.  
— Musisz chwilę odpocząć, bo czeka nas jeszcze trochę zabawy — wyszeptał do jego ucha, sprawiając że Harry'ego przeszły ciarki. Polizał sutek Louisa, chcąc jakoś mu pokazać, że naprawdę też tego pragnie, ale jednocześnie gardło bolało go trochę od dźwięków, jakie wydawał wcześniej. — Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby w ciebie wejść. Gwarantuję ci, że to będzie najlepszy seks w twoim życiu i już nigdy nie wrócisz do ludzi.  
Chryste, on już nie chciał żadnego człowieka. Pragnął tylko Louisa, dlatego z lekkim trudem i zmęczeniem uniósł się, trzymając dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej dla równowagi. Bezwstydnie ocierał penisa mężczyzny o swoje pośladki, chcąc sprawić, żeby jego penis był znowu w pełni twardy, a Louis jeszcze bardziej nakręcony.  
— Zrób to — droczył się Harry, starając się brzmieć seksownie i uwodzicielsko, podczas odrzucenia włosów a ramion. Niestety nie był gwiazdą porno, a raczej wciąż nieco niezdarnym chłopakiem, więc zachwiał się i gdyby Louis go nie złapał przewróciłby się. — Ale najpierw mnie pocałuj.  
Całowanie Louisa nie jest czymś, co mogłoby go kiedykolwiek nudzić. Niezbyt interesowało go, gdzie były wcześniej jego usta, po prostu napawał się tym, jak dobrze mężczyzna się całuje. Był pewien siebie, wiedział, jak to robić i idealnie dominował nad Harrym, jednocześnie nie wsadzając mu języka w gardło. Potrafił odpowiednio podgryzać lub zasysać jego wargę, sprawiając że młodszy tracił rozum i był gotowy na wszystko, co planował Louis.  
Chwile zajęło mu zanotowanie, że nie są już na kanapie, tylko Tomlinson podniósł go z niej, wciąż całując. Harry oplótł nogi wokół jego torsu, otwierając na chwilę oczy, kiedy mężczyzna w wampirzym tempie przyparł go do ściany. Styles musiał szczerze przyznać, że to najbardziej gorąca sytuacja, w jakiej się w życiu znalazł. Jego nagie plecy były dociśnięte do zimnej ściany, a Louis znajdował się dokładnie między jego nogami. Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie tak sprośnego i Harry po prostu czekał na ruch mężczyzny. Ten nagle obsunął ze swojego torsu jego nogi, więc młodszy położył je na ziemi. Nie musiał jednak za bardzo przejmować się staniem na podłodze, bo Tomlinson obrócił go tak, że twarz miał przyciśniętą do ściany, wypychając swój tyłek.  
Harry od zawsze był raczej uległą osobą, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że aż taką przyjemność sprawi mi całkowicie oddanie się drugiej osobie. Pozwolił przejąć Louisowi kontrolę w każdym aspekcie, będąc przy tym traktowany jednocześnie trochę przedmiotowo, jak i z uczuciem. Podobało mu się to, że starszy potrafił jednocześnie zmieniać jego położenie czy pozycję bez wcześniejszych pytań czy udziału chłopaka, a jednocześnie dotykał go, jakby był najcenniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi.  
Louis całował jego plecy i szyję, wysysając na nich małe malinki, przy okazji przejeżdżając palcem po całym kręgosłupie, sprawiając że na ciele Harry'ego pojawiły się dreszcze.  
— Taki wrażliwy — wymamrotał sam do siebie. — Mój śliczny chłopiec. Tatuś da ci wszystko.  
Młodszy uznał, że Louis powinien nazywać się tatusiem cały czas, bo to niesamowicie nakręcające. Tym bardziej, gdy równocześnie wylewa lubrykant na swoje palce, odkładając butelkę na ziemię. Harry jęknął, gdy poczuł, że mokry palec wchodzi w jego wnętrze, rozciągnięte już wcześniej od języka mężczyzny. Dzięki wcześniejszej zabawie Louis nie czekał zbyt długo, zanim zaczął nim poruszać. Styles przyłożył dłonie płasko do ściany, marząc żeby móc je na czymś zacisnąć. Nie mógł nawet porządnie się poruszyć, bo starszy tak mocno go trzymał.  
Po chwili dołożony został kolejny palec, tym bardziej krzyżując się w jego wnętrzu. Harry zacisnął się na nim spazmatycznie, czując że nie musi już pracować zbyt długo, żeby dobrze go rozciągnąć. Zresztą, chłopak chciał choć trochę czuć Louisa przez następne parę dni, żeby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, że się pieprzył. Żałował, że nikt z jego współpracowników nie dowie się, że te wszystkie znaki zrobił mu jego szef. Pewnie żaden z nich nie spodziewa się, że tak na pozór zimny mężczyzna jak Tomlinson może być opiekuńczy i teraz zajmuje się Harrym, zachowując się, jakby było to dla niego niemal religijne przeżycie.  
Louis jeszcze przez pewien czas miał w nim trzy palce, pieprząc go na tyle mocno, że Harry jęczał na zmianę z sapaniem imienia mężczyzny. Robił to i tak dłużej niż większość partnerów, z jakimi był chłopak. Ci traktowali tę część jako wstęp do seksu, podczas gdy Tomlinson postarał się, żeby młodszy czerpał już przyjemność z tego aktu.  
— Możesz już mnie pieprzyć, proszę — błagał Harry, otrzymując lekkie klepnięcie w tyłek. Odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć, co robi mężczyzna za nim.  
— Wiem, że jako dojrzały członek społeczeństwa powinienem nauczać cię bezpiecznego seksu — powiedział Louis, nakładając lubrykant na swojego penisa. — Ale wampiry nie chorują, więc możemy odpuścić sobie wszelkie zabezpieczenia.  
— Jesteś najlepszy — wymamrotał chłopak, uśmiechając się lekko.  
— Och, skarbie, jeszcze będziesz miał powody, żeby tak uważać — uznał, a Harry nie mógł już nic odpowiedzieć, bo Louis właśnie zatopił główkę swojego penisa w jego dziurce.  
Nie powstrzymywał swoich jęków, tylko dał się pieprzyć, tak jak tego potrzebował. Uwielbiał to, że Louis poruszał się w nim w odpowiednim tempie, praktycznie od razu uderzając w prostatę, a jednocześnie wciąż go dotykając po innych wrażliwych miejscach. Przytrzymywał biodra, dociskając go do siebie, przy okazji drugą dłoń skupiając na masowaniu sutków. Harry nawet nie wiedział, że może to być tak przyjemne, ale to pewnie zasługa Louisa i jego ogromnych umiejętności.  
Młodszy w tym czasie jedną z dłoni wciąż trzymał na ścianie, podczas gdy drugą położył na tej Tomlinsona, chcąc czuć go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Mężczyzna był naprawdę dobry i sprawiał, że chłopak praktycznie cały czas jęczał. Jednak jeszcze lepszą rzeczą było słyszenie sapań Louisa za nim. Młodszy traktował to jak swego rodzaju komplement, bo lubił sprawiać, że jego szef choć trochę tracił swoją obojętność.  
— Ugryź mnie, proszę — wyjęczał Harry, zyskując pocałunek w ramię. — Naprawdę tego chcę, błagam.  
— Spokojnie kochanie — powiedział Louis, nie przestając go pieprzyć. — Chciałbym jednak, żebyś doszedł jeszcze raz zanim to zrobię. Dasz radę dojść jeszcze raz, prawda?  
— Obiecałeś, że dojdę od ugryzienia — przypomniał mu, zaciskając dłoń na tej jego, żeby choć przez chwilę powstrzymać się od krzyków.  
— Dojdziesz, ale nie chce żeby to było tak intensywne, że zemdlejesz.  
— Czekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam potem dojść jeszcze raz? — zdziwił się Harry, przerywając na chwilę swoją wypowiedź, żeby jęknąć imię Louisa. — To raczej niemożliwe.  
— Och, Harry spotykałeś się ze złymi facetami — zacmokał Louis, chwytając w dłoń penisa chłopaka i poruszając nią w rytm swoich pchnięć. Harry już po kilku ruchach miał wrażenie, że dojdzie, ale Tomlinson powstrzymywał go d tego, trzymając kciuk na czubku jego członka. — Jesteś taki cudowny, gdy dochodzisz. Chciałbym, żebyś robił to cały czas.  
Harry zamknął oczy, słysząc to, co mówił do niego Louis. Doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebował właśnie takiej osoby w swoim życiu; kogoś, kto cały czas będzie go zapewniał, że jest piękny. Tym bardziej, że był to najbardziej atrakcyjny mężczyzna, jakiego widział w swoim życiu.  
Doszedł, odwracając głowę w stronę Louis, żeby móc go pocałować. Trudno jednak było to nazwać pocałunkiem, bo sapał starszemu w usta, przechodząc swój orgazm. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten był jeszcze bardziej intensywny niż poprzedni i miał wrażenie, że to najlepszy szczyt w jego życiu. Całe ciało mu się trzęsło i liczył się tylko fakt, że miał koło siebie Louisa, który przytrzymywał go przed upadkiem.  
Gdy już skończył, oparł się o ścianę, której chłód łagodził jego zarumienione policzki. Louis wciąż w nim był, choć przestał się już poruszać, Harry wciąż dość mocno to czuł, bo po tym jak doszedł był bardziej wrażliwy.  
— Nadal jesteś pewien, że mam to zrobić? — spytał, łagodnie głaszcząc opuszkami palców jego szyję.  
— Proszę — wyszeptał, odchylając głowę, żeby ułatwić mu dostęp.  
Louis złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstki, kładąc dłonie na ścianie i trzymając je wraz ze swoimi. Młodszy chciał zacisnąć pięści, ale napotkał palce mężczyzny. Byli w takiej pozycji ze złączonymi dłońmi przez pewien czas. Szatyn całował szyję chłopaka, co pewien czas ją wąchając lub liżąc.  
Myślał, że jest gotowy na ugryzienie, ale gdy to się stało stracił wszelkie zmysły. Tomlinson znowu zaczął poruszać się w jego wnętrzu w chwili, w której wystawił zęby. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak opisać to uczucie. Z jednej strony czuł ból, ale z drugiej zaś mieszał się on z niemożliwą przyjemnością. Miał wrażenie, że penis Louisa stał się jeszcze większy i dawał mu spełnienie, które i tak otrzymał dzisiaj dwa razy. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęków, czując dokładnie jak krew jest z niego wysysana. Świadomość, że karmi mężczyznę, pozwalając mu tym dalej żyć wpływała na niego motywująco i wydawało mu się, że zgodziłby się teraz na wszystko, pozwoliłby wypić całą jego krew, gdyby Louis tylko tego chciał. Pomyślał, że chyba tak właśnie działają ugryzienia wampirów; zamieniają mózg w papkę.  
Nagle Louis dość mocno wyssał krew, co jak się okazało było ostatnim pociągnięciem przed tym, jak się odsunął. Jednak w tym samym momencie Harry doszedł tak mocno, że zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Czuł jeszcze, że Louis również spuszcza się w jego wnętrzu, ale nie mógł się nawet tym w pełni nacieszyć, bo zrobił się słaby. Pamiętał jeszcze, że bez przerwy jęczał imię mężczyzny, który trzymał go w swoich ramionach. Jednak wciąż czuł się cudownie i miał wrażenie, że tego właśnie potrzebował.  
— Kocham cię, Lou — było ostatnim, co powiedział, zanim świat przed jego oczami stał się czarny.  
Doszedł do siebie dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy był już w wannie z Louisem. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale czując za sobą ciało mężczyzny, który właśnie go mydlił sprawiło, że na nowo poczuł się bezpiecznie. Zaraz jednak poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, przypominając sobie, co wyznał Tomlinsonowi.  
Zdecydowanie nie powinien był tego robić. Może i znają się już dość długo, ale tak naprawdę ich normalne relacje zaczęły się niedawno. Nie był nawet pewien, czy rzeczywiście jest zakochany, ale musiał przyznać, że jeszcze z nikim nie czuł się tak dobrze. Nie chodziło mu nawet o seks, który był wprost nieziemski, ale o samą możliwość przebywania z mężczyzną. Lubił go, był wtedy bezpieczny i potrzebny. Miał wrażenie, że dla Louisa tez jest choć trochę ważny i ten chce się nim opiekować.  
— Harry, wstałeś? — spytał łagodnie mężczyzna, całując go w mokry od wody policzek. — Jak się czujesz, skarbie?  
— Em, trochę zmęczony — stwierdził, czując że jest śpiący. — Coś się stało?  
— Utrata krwi i trzy mocne orgazmy trochę cię osłabiły i zemdlałeś — powiadomił go, głaszcząc po głowie. — Zrobiłem koktajl i mam dla ciebie czekoladę.  
— I mnie umyłeś — dodał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. — Dziękuję.  
— Ja cię tak urządziłem, więc musiałem jakoś ci pomóc — odparł Louis, a Harry odwrócił się do niego przodem.  
— Dziękuję ci za wszystko — uściślił. — Miałeś rację, najlepszy seks w moim życiu.  
— Czyli to obustronne — zaśmiał się Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu. — Już dawno nie byłem tak podekscytowany seksem i nie czerpałem z tego takiej przyjemności.  
— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Harry. Raczej wyobrażał sobie, że Louis lubi seks i często go uprawia, w końcu był naprawdę w tym dobry.  
— Wiesz, po kilkuset latach to wydaję się trochę nudna i zwierzęca rozrywka — uznał ze wzruszeniem ramion. — Ale z tobą było naprawdę wspaniale. Poczułem, że znowu żyję. — Harry zaśmiał się cicho z żartu mężczyzny, bo był nawet zabawny. Ewentualnie czuł endorfiny w swoim ciele i nawet mało śmieszne rzeczy, które mówił Louis wydawały mu się groteskowe. — I jeszcze nikt mi nie powiedział, tego po tym, jak się żywiłem tą osobą, pieprząc ją.  
— Och, czyli nie jesteś zły? — spytał chłopak z ulgą. — To nie za wcześnie?  
— Harry, jesteś cudownym człowiekiem i to prawdziwy zaszczyt, że czujesz do mnie cos takiego — zaczął, głaszcząc ciało Harry'ego. On sam dotknął swojego zranienia na szyi, czując dwa wystające strupki. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł delikatny ból, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze przez parę dni nie znikną. — Nie mam prawda cię o to prosić, zważywszy na to, że jestem krwiożerczym potworem, ale jeżeli tylko chciałbyś spróbować być ze mną, zgodzę się na wszystko. Zależy mi na tobie.  
Harry nie do końca wiedział, jak się z tym czuje. Oczywiście, uwielbiał, a może nawet kochał Louisa, ale myśl, że on był wampirem nieco go przerażała. W jego głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo wad takiego związku — począwszy od różnicy wielu, poprzez to, że on jednak mógłby się okazać krwiożerczym potworem — ale w głowie miał tylko myśl, że to jego Louis. Jedyny mężczyzna na świecie, przy którym czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie, czuł się jak w domu. Nie mógł chociaż nie spróbować, bo żałowałby tego do końca życia. Może i będzie im trudno przez te wszystkie różnice, ale chciał z nim być. Pragnął zwykłego chłopaka, z którym będzie mógł chodzić na randki, robić te wszystkie rzeczy, co robią normalne pary, rozmawiać i być blisko niego, a jednocześnie ekscytowała go myśl seksu i karmienia, poznawania tych stuleci życia Louisa. Pomyślał, że ma jedno życie i naprawdę jest gotów spędzić je z wampirem.  
— Louis, może i dla innych jesteś krwiożerczym potworem, ale dla mnie jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Najlepszą istotą — poprawił się, a Louis się roześmiał. — Nieważne. Jesteś po prostu najlepszy. Może i sprawiasz, że krzyczę i mnie gryziesz, czasami jesteś nieco zwierzęcy, ale takiego właśnie cię kocham. Lubię to, że nie jesteś jak ktokolwiek inny kogo w życiu spotkałem. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego ty chcesz być ze mną. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, których pewnie w ciągu trzystu lat miałeś na pęczki.  
— Wiedziałem, że jesteś specjalny, odkąd czułem twój zapach w całym szpitalu. Był słodki i niewinny, że przez chwilę myślałem, że to jakaś dziewica — wyjaśnił starszy, wciąż się uśmiechając. — Ale to po prostu twój naturalny zapach jest tak idealny, a twoja krew najlepsza jaką piłem. I po prosu czuję to gdzieś w głębi siebie, że to tobie jestem przeznaczony. Najwyraźniej urodziłem się trzysta lat wcześniej i musiałem poczekać, aż miłość mojego życia się narodzi.  
— Żartujesz — prychnął Harry, czując jak ciepło rozpływa się po całym jego ciele.  
— Spytaj Zayna, on jest ze mną praktycznie od początku wampirzego życia — odparł, ze wzruszeniem ramion. — Nigdy nikogo nie miałem, aż pewno razy zobaczyłem ciebie i wiedziałem, że nikogo w życiu tak nie pragnąłem. Ale starałem się cię odtrącić, bo jestem potworem i nie wierzyłem, że ktoś może się we mnie zakochać.  
— Jesteś głupi — uznał Harry, kręcąc głową. — Powinieneś od razu przycisnąć mnie do ściany i powiedzieć o wszystkim.  
— Tak, bo wcale byś się mnie nie wystraszył — zaśmiał się, przewracając oczami.  
— Całe szczęście, że przyłapałem Zayna i Liama — powiedział żartobliwym tonem Harry. Louis rozłożył swoje ramiona, żeby on mógł się do niego przytulić. Gdy tylko poczuł, że znowu jest blisko mężczyzny wszystko było dobrze. Świat się mógł walić, ale on miał jego i czuł się w pełni szczęśliwy i spełniony. Spojrzał w górę na twarz Tomlinsona, który patrzył się na niego z miłością i uwielbieniem. — Kocham cię, ty mój krwiożerczy potworze.  
— Kocham cię, mój ty śmiertelniku — odparł Louis, przytrzymując jego podbródek dwoma palcami, żeby móc go pocałować. Delikatnie i słodko, tak jakby chcieli się zapewnić nawzajem, że mogą być zwykłą parą, która po prostu jest w sobie zakochana. Nieważne, czy właśnie kąpią się razem dlatego, bo Harry zasłabł, bo zbyt intensywnym seksie połączonym z dużą utratą krwi. Kochali się i to było najważniejsze.  
I wtedy Hary zdecydował, że usta Louisa to jedyne usta, które chce całować do końca swojego życia.


End file.
